Segunda oportunidad
by marybeth13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si sucediera otra vez? ¿Qué pasaría si lo de Kaien volviera a pasar? ¿Y si Rukia presenciara otra vez la escena de como la persona que mas quiere es poseida? ¿Cómo actuaría esta vez? IchixRuki
1. Chapter 1

.holaaaaaaaaaaa!! hace un montón que no hacía un fic…bueno…casi un mes…eso es mucho para mi, pero he estado muy ocupada…y se me prendió la lamparita con este fic…al fin se me ocurrió algo bueno…

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cap 1

Se sintió algo mareado cuando despertó esa mañana. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza lo agobiante que sería ese día, simplemente lo sintió como otro de esos interminables días de clase. Se desperezó y miró por la ventana. Era un día nublado, justo de los que el odiaba, un hecho que le dio menos ganas de mover las pesadas piernas hasta el instituto de las que tenía.

Se vistió sin ganas, sintiendo como con cada movimiento se despertaba de a poco, y una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente consiente del tiempo y el espacio, y de lo que le aguardaba, intentó convencerse a si mismo de que no sería tan malo, de que ya lo había soportado muchas veces anteriormente, de que no sería un reto, tal vez si un sacrificio, pero no un reto, podía soportar un día mas de escuela. Era solo eso, un día mas, de hecho era viernes, y eso le incentivó aún más a bajar las escaleras e ir a la cocina a tomar el desayuno.

Rukia ya se hallaba allí, al igual que el acababa de bajar las escaleras. Ambos actuaron con indiferencia cuando se vieron. El vivir juntos se había vuelto un hecho tan normal y mágico a veces, que ambos habían aprendido a disfrutar de la compañía del otro a la perfección. Casi como si hubieran vivido juntos toda su vida. Y lo mejor de todo, era que esa forma de comportarse indiferentemente entre ellos, incluso con sus frecuentes peleas, no impedía que cada vez que se miraran una cierta fascinación por el otro se notara en el brillo de sus ojos.

Justo cuando Ichigo pudo sentarse en la mesa, la alarma de hollow sonó en su bolsillo, y acto reflejo miró a Rukia por encima de su hombro, quien se encontraba justo detrás de el. De la misma forma que solía pasarle la mayoría de las veces, le costó mucho el mantener la compostura mientras la alarma sonaba, porque muy a menudo se le olvidaba que la gente común y corriente no poseía las habilidades, ni el poder espiritual suficiente como para poder ver u oír al pequeño objeto.

--Ichigo—dijo Rukia mirándolo seriamente—Recuerda que hoy debíamos llegar temprano a la escuela para ayudar con la limpieza.

Ichigo asintió rápidamente, y tomó su mochila para salir a la calle, sin mirar siquiera a su familia.

--Ichigo…¿Ayudando con la limpieza? No lo creo…--dijo Karin mientras tomaba una tostada.

--entonces…tal vez solo quieran un tiempo a solas…--dijo Ishin con un pervertido brillo en los ojos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ichigo y Rukia corrieron un par de cuadras, y se escondieron detrás de los primeros arbustos que encontraron para dejar allí sus cuerpos. Eso de dejar su cuerpo en cualquier lugar jamás le había parecido a Ichigo una idea muy apropiada, pero no teniendo otra opción ya que dejar a kon en su lugar era mas peligroso que dejarlo allí tirado, se había resignado a ese hecho. Una vez que salieron de sus respectivos cuerpos, emprendieron la marcha hacia donde se encontraba el hollow.

--Oye Rukia, ¿no podías inventarte una excusa mas creíble?—Pregunto Ichigo--¿Qué persona que me conoce lo suficiente creería que me he ofrecido para ayudar con la limpieza?

--Pues yo no vi que tu tuvieras alguna mejor—Contesto Rukia secamente—solo te quedaste ahí como un idiota, mejor agradece que al menos dijera algo ¿No?

Ichigo solo gruñó en respuesta, tenía que admitir que Rukia tenía razón, la mayoría de las veces no hacía otra cosa que esperar a que la chica lo sacara de sus embrollos, y también, que él no tenía ningún talento para inventar excusas espontáneas. Detestaba tener que hacerlo pero, le agradecía eso a Rukia.

Llegaron por fin al lugar donde se encontraba el hollow, una horrible terraza de un edificio abandonado. De lejos de veían las ventanas rotas y la pintura desgastada por los años, y allí arriba, estaba el hollow, de un tamaño bastante sorprendente en comparación con los que solían encontrarse.

Decidieron atacarlo sin más rodeos, ya que no vieron que tuviera alguna habilidad especial de la cual hiciera falta cuidarse. Cada uno fue por un lado para atacarlo. A medida que se acercaban podían ver con mas detalle la podredumbre de su piel, como si hubiera entrado en un estado de descomposición, a pesar de que eso no fuera posible de ninguna forma, y también pudieron sentir el hedor que impregnaba el aire alrededor de su cuerpo. Acto reflejo se cubrieron la nariz para amortiguar ese desagradable aroma, algo que entorpeció sus movimientos, y que el hollow aprovechó para esquivarlos a ambos, y abrirle una gran herida a Ichigo en el hombro izquierdo.

--¡Ichigo!—lo llamo Rukia cuando retrocedió, para esquivar el golpe que también le había dirigido a ella--¡Ichigo!—volvió a llamar cuando no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte de este.

El estaba agachado en el suelo, con una mano en la herida y otra en el suelo para mantener el equilibrio que se había entorpecido debido al dolor del corte de su hombro, del cual brotaba un poco de sangre.

--¡Rukia no te acerques!—gritó con el poco aire que podía usar al estar respirando tan agitadamente—No se saldrá con la suya—Dijo ahora para si mismo.

A continuación, levanto la mano que tenía en la herida y la puso en su frente, para deslizarla lentamente, dejando ver a medida que la mano bajaba por el rostro, una horrible máscara que escondía detrás, unos amenazantes ojos amarillos. Luego se puso de pie, intentando soportar el dolor, lo cual era bastante complicado, e incluso le dificultaba mantenerse en su forma de hollow. Y en consecuencia de eso, tenía menos control de sus movimientos, y estos tenían menos eficacia y velocidad. Y así como estaba, se las arreglo como pudo para atacarle y logro cortarle el torso, aunque el golpe solo sirvió para hacerlo retroceder ya que no había tenido la fuerza suficiente como para lograr acabarlo como era el objetivo de Ichigo. El horrible hollow de piel verdosa, comenzó a escapar al darse cuenta de que la sangre que manaba de su herida, aunque no era mortal, era bastante como para seguir haciendo lo que el quisiera sin exponerse a un peligroso ataque, porque aunque consideró que Ichigo no estaba en óptimas condiciones al igual que él, la otra shinigami bien podía ingeniárselas para atacarle en un momento de descuido. Aunque no se retiro sin dirigirle una mirada cargada de odio al chico de cabello anaranjado que había sido capaz de lastimarle.

--No es la última vez que me has visto chico—Le dijo mirándolo fijamente—No dejaré que me toques sin tener un castigo, nadie lo ha hecho y ha salido ileso. Debo felicitarte, ya que eres el primero—concluyó para desaparecer luego.

--¡Maldito monstruo!—Gruñó Ichigo—Maldita sea—Dijo para si mismo

--¡Ichigo! ¡Cálmate Ichigo!—Le grito Rukia mientras se acercaba a el corriendo--¡Ya se fue! ¡No es necesario que lo sigas! ¡Hiciste un buen trabajo!—Le insistía--¡Ya basta!—Gritó cuando el chico no dejaba de forcejear con ella.

El gruñó

--Lo siento—Dijo mas calmado—Ese maldito…

--Ya basta Ichigo, ya se ha ido, concéntrate en curarte eso primero—Dijo señalando la herida, que aún sangraba.

El se miró, y supo que Rukia tenía razón, y no porque fuera una herida muy peligrosa, sabía que no supondría ningún problema soportarla, ya que el primer momento de dolor ya había pasado, pero no era una buena idea volver a su cuerpo con ese aspecto, ya que al hacerlo esa herida aparecería en el hombro de su cuerpo, mancharía su camisa y le dolería seguramente el doble. Así que dejo que la chica lo curara con el kido. Y una vez que hubo terminado, se puso de pie para ir a buscar su cuerpo.

Rukia no pudo mas que pensar que era otro típico comportamiento impulsivo de hombres. Revoleó los ojos. De todos modos eso era…no podía hacer nada, Ichigo era un hombre…joven pero hombre al fin.

Rukia lo alcanzo mientras corría hacia esos arbustos donde habían dejado sus cuerpos. Para alivio de Ichigo estaba todo como debía estar. Aunque Rukia no le daba mucha importancia al asunto, ya que su gigai era muy fácil de reemplazar si algo le llegara a suceder.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Y por fin después de ese molesto retraso comenzaron a caminar a la escuela…o mas bien a correr ya que ese pequeño retraso, había tomado mas tiempo del esperado al tener que tomarse el tiempo para curar a Ichigo.

--¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Ichigo?—Preguntó Rukia al verlo tan malhumorado.

--No es nada—Dijo mirando el frente

--A mi no me engañas tonto—Le reprochó—te conozco muy bien, estás enfadado porque no pudiste derrotar a ese hollow

El solo se limitó a mirar al frente, algo que Rukia interpretó como señal de afirmación, involuntaria por supuesto, y lo sabía. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para poder saber interpretar a la perfección todos sus gestos o reacciones. Y podía presumir muy justificadamente de esa habilidad. Para un observador imparcial, hubiera parecido que la chica podía leer la mente a la perfección.

Y al mismo tiempo esa maldita habilidad de Rukia ponía a Ichigo al borde de los nervios, muchas veces no sabía si lo que le enfadaba era que ella se entrometiera, o más bien que tuviera razón en lo que decía. Porque siempre estaba en lo correcto, y que ella le conociera de esa manera le provocaba una cierta satisfacción, y también una gran tranquilidad al sentir que tenía a alguien al lado.

--Ya no importa—Dijo al fin.

Aumentaron la velocidad al ver que ya no llegarían a la escuela, y que era mejor, aunque ya tuvieran la seguridad de que iban a llegar tarde, al menos llegar lo más temprano posible. Ichigo maldijo otra vez a ese estúpido hollow.

Sabía que no sería la última vez que vería a ese maldito…y tenía planeado hacerlo pedazos cuando se lo encontrara.

Y asi termina el primer cap! Dejen reviews que quiero saber que opinan…se que no he hecho un primer cap muy largo pero…hay que dejar un poquito de suspenso! XD todo a su tiempo…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece

Aquí estoy otra vez! Presentando el cap 2: ojala les guste

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- o0o -_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Como era de suponerse llegaron a la escuela muy tarde, y discutiendo como siempre.

--¿Cómo es posible que siempre tenga problemas por culpa de esos estúpidos hollows? Y por si eso no fuera suficiente te tardaste demasiado en curarme—dijo Ichigo mirando el techo del pasillo mientras se dirigían a su salón.

--Ichigo, ya… ¿Puedes dejar de quejarte? Tu mismo aceptaste esta responsabilidad, a costa de todo lo que hiciera falta para cumplirla. Incluso a costa de llegar tarde a la escuela, algo que no es crucial ni significa un cambio muy grande en tu vida ¿Sabes? Y ¿Cómo te atreves a reclamarme por haberte curado? ¿Preferirías estar lastimado ahora?—Respondió tranquilamente.

--Ya lo se…¿Puedes dejar de repetirlo ya? Solo me estoy quejando para mi mismo ¿Si?, no te entrometas, no ignoro lo que me has dicho hace un momento…lo cual repites cada maldita vez que vez una oportunidad…y me está hartando…--Se quejó, y su voz sonó aún mas irritada que antes.

--Yo no intento ser molesta ¿Sabes? Solo te recuerdo algo obvio, que si tanto te molesta que lo haga puedes decirme que ya lo sabes…aunque…podrías decírmelo mas educadamente ¿Sabes?—Dijo y luego se tomó unos segundos para terminar su frase. —No tienes porque molestarte con migo por…¿Por qué estás molesto eh? ¿Es por lo del hollow que se te escapó? Ya te dije que…

--¡No tiene que ver con eso! ¡ya te he dicho que dejes de entrometerte!—Le interrumpió—¡Solo estoy de malas¡¿Si? ¡y si es así no tienes porque cuestionarme!

--¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Ichigo?! ¡Yo no te he dicho nada malo! ¡No veo el motivo de que estés tan disgustado! ¡Eres solo un estúpido! ¡Si estás de malas ve y tírate de un edificio! ¡Pero a mí no me metas en medio!—le gritó aún mas fuerte—No tengo porque sufrir porque tú te levantaste de malas—Dijo mirando el piso y bajando mucho la voz.

Algo en Ichigo reaccionó cuando ella se mostro tan vulnerable, le dio a entender que Rukia tenía razon…Por milésima vez en ese día…

Sabía que cuando estaba de mal humor no pensaba de la manera lógica con la que debía… extendió la mano para consolarla pero fue interrumpido al instante…

--¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! ¡¿Se puede saber que hacen gritando en los pasillos?!—Gritó la profesora que abrió la puerta del salón de golpe.

--¿Eh…? ¿Que qué hacemos? Bueno…Este…Nosotros…Es que acabamos de llegar…Solo nos dirigíamos al salón…--Tartamudeó Ichigo

--Bueno…Creo que me doy cuenta de que acaban de llegar, lo cual no justifica que estén gritando en los pasillos ni distrayendo al resto del alumnado, que por cierto llegó temprano como debe ser.

Ichigo solo pudo mirarla con cara de odio, y tragarse las palabras que le iba a decir ya que decirlas implicaría un gran castigo…Y Rukia solo se calló la boca y entro en el salón…seguida por Ichigo que le dirigió unas palabras en voz baja.

--Oye Rukia…Perdóname…tienes razón

Ella suspiró entes de contestar.

--bueno…no puedo hacer que dejes de ser un impulsivo…esta en tu naturaleza…pero intenta por lo menos pensar en lo que haces de vez en cuando…

--¡¿De vez en cuando?! ¡¿Me tratas de estúpido?!—gritó esta vez, y fue en el medio del salón.

--¡¿Lo estás haciendo ahora lo vez?! ¡Solo eres un descerebrado!

--¡Y tu solo eres una histérica! ¡Ya deja de criticarme!

--¡idiota!

--¡Estúpida!

--¡No tienes cerebro!

--¡Y tu eres una enana gritona!

Unas palmadas los interrumpieron

--Bueno…Ya se acabó la diversión…gracias por regalarnos este momento de entretenimiento…debo admitir que ha sido mas interesante que mi telenovela…pero ahora…intento dar una clase—les dijo la maestra para que dejaran de hacer escándalo de un vez por todas.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos bajo las miradas de sus compañeros, bastante variadas por cierto, había algunas de desaprobación, otros semblantes mas divertidos, algunos desinteresados, y alguno que otro preocupado.

--Ah, y por cierto…Kurosaki y Kuchiki…están castigados después de clase—les dijo la profesora.

Ichigo abrió la boca para protestar aunque no le dieron tiempo.

--¿Alguna objeción Kurosaki? No creo que este en posición de reprocharme nada…después de todo…yo doy las órdenes…y si quiero puedo hacer que su castigo sea un poco más severo de la cuenta.

El muchacho cerró la boca y se sentó con resignación.

.

En el almuerzo muchos de los amigos tanto de Rukia como de Ichigo, fueron a preguntarles qué es lo que había sucedido. Entre ese grupo se encontraban Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Mizuiro y Keigo.

--¿Se puede saber ahora que es lo que les pasa?—les dijo Tatsuki a ambos, ya acostumbrada a sus constantes peleas.

--Nada—dijo Ichigo.

--No creo que no sea nada, después de todo, se han ganado un castigo a causa de eso.

--Bueno…No fue nada…Solo una discusión..Pero ya está arreglado…--dijo Ichigo y miró a Rukia—Eso creo…Rukia… ¿Me perdonas?—Dijo a regañadientes.

--si, creo no hay más remedio—le dijo reboleando los ojos—Yo… lo siento también, lamento haberte molestado cuando me dijiste que estabas de malas, debí haberte dejado solo con tu malhumor.

--si, debiste hacerlo.

--¡Bién eso es todo! ¡Ahora a comer!—Dijo Orihime tratando de detenerles antes de que comenzaran a discutir otra vez.

luego cada uno se fue por su lado, los chicos se dieron la vuelta para irse a la terraza, y las chicas se encaminaron al patio de la escuela, pero justo antes de que todos salieran del salón…

--¿¡Qué!?—gritó Ichigo señalando la ventana

Rukia miró y pudo ver a Renji llamándolos, aunque afortunadamente estaba en su forma shinigami, por lo que nadie lo podría ver.

--Mmm… Tengo…¡Tenemos que irnos!—dijo Ichigo tomando a Rukia de la mano y llevándola hacia el patio.

--¿Creen que quieran arreglar sus diferencias de una forma más privada?—pregunto Keigo, a lo que todos se quedaron viéndolo con intriga. Algunos pensaron que podía ser posible, y otros, quienes los conocían más, pensaron que era lo más estúpido que habían oído.

Una vez que Ichigo y Rukia estuvieron en el patio de la escuela, en un lugar bastante apartado, Renji apareció.

--¿Qué te trae por aquí Renji?—preguntó Rukia.

--Bueno…son solo suposiciones no puedo asegurar nada…aunque ojalá no sea cierto.

--ve al grano Renji—Dijo impacientándose Ichigo.--¿Cuál es tu motivo para interrumpirnos en un día de clases?

--No seas impaciente Kurosaki, sabes que no vendría a verte de no ser por algo que valga la pena.

--De acuerdo… ¿Y qué es eso que tanto vale la pena?—preguntó mas interesado aunque con una nota de exasperación en la voz.

--Bueno…como iba diciendo no se ha confirmado nada pero…hay sospechas de una leve actividad de algún hollow cerca de la barrera de la sociedad de almas.

--¿Eso es posible?—pregunto Rukia muy asombrada.

--No lo se…nadie lo sabe aún, solo me mandaron a advertirles para que estén alerta en caso de que sea confirmado, la razón por la cual algunos segadores están preocupados es que si eso llegara a ser verdad, debería tratarse de un hollow poderoso…Aunque…Yo no creo que sea eso…quiero decir…no es posible…si fuera así… ¿Por qué justo ahora?

--Eso depende Renji…--Decía Rukia mientras se tomaba unos segundos para sacar conclusiones…--Yo me mantendré al margen de las suposiciones…no quiero inclinarme por ningún lado aún…si fuera cierto…La respuesta a tu pregunta puedo responderla fácilmente…simplemente se han tomado tiempo para pensar un plan competente…Además, en ese caso, también coincidiría con que debe ser un hollow bastante fuerte, si es que no son mas de uno. Y si no fuera cierto…cosa que espero…simplemente todo puede deberse a alguna falla en las computadoras… aún así eso sería muy extraño.

--Pues no hay nada que podamos hacer mas que esperar ¿No? Lo mejor será que Rukia y yo volvamos a nuestras actividades…estaremos alerta como tu dijiste…

--Aún no puedo asegurar que no sea nada—Dijo Renji.

--Lo se…pero no podemos andar preocupándonos por algo que ni siquiera se ha confirmado…simplemente tendremos presente que podría ser una amenaza…estaremos alerta, puedes quedarte merodeando por aquí si quieres…--concluyó Ichigo--Siempre y cuando no molestes. —Añadió al final.

--¿Cómo te atreves?—Respondió Renji desafiándolo.

--¡Ya basta ambos!—Interrumpió Rukia—Ichigo deja de comportarte como un imbécil—Dijo y a continuación lo tomo por la oreja y lo arrastro hasta el salón de clases.

--Odio permanecer en este mundo pero…—Dijo Renji para sí mismo—Lo mejor será que sea yo quien les informe lo que suceda…ni modo…lo único que puedo hacer es fastidiar al pelo de zanahoria…

--¡Ya suéltame!—le gritó Ichigo a Rukia soltándose de su agarre.

--¡Está bien pero deja de gritar! Y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a clases.

--Maldito Renji, me perdí el almuerzo por su culpa.

Llegaron al salón y afortunadamente la profesora no había llegado aún. De modo que se sentaron es sus asientos y procuraron comportarse lo mejor posible para no ganarse otro castigo…

--Cielos… ¿Se puede saber a dónde fueron ustedes dos? Se fueron durante toda la hora del almuerzo…--Dijo Keigo sugestivamente…

--¡Quítate pervertido! Solo…Este… Almorzamos juntos…--Dijo no teniendo una excusa mejor…

Rukia estaba ajena a todo esto, prefería no entrometerse…incluso aunque esas suposiciones de Keigo la implicaran a ella. De alguna forma le gustaba ver a Ichigo en situaciones incomodas y verlo desenvolverse de ellas.

--Ah…Ya veo—Dijo Mizuiro.

Ichigo iba a reclamar ya que había otro significado pervertido tras esa frase pero en ese momento la profesora entró al salón, y tuvo que cerrar la boca…quizá era lo mejor.

hizo su mayor esfuerzo en concentrarse aunque casi al principio de la clase Renji, invisible a los ojos de casi todos los de la clase, apareció en la ventana junto a Ichigo, lo cuál lo sobresaltó de tal manera que casi grita en medio de la clase, y afortunadamente consiguió mantener un poco de autocontrol. Al principio tanto él como Rukia pensaron que se trataba de la confirmación de lo hablado anteriormente…sin embargo las muecas de burla que Renji le dirigió a Ichigo les hizo darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Al no poder hacer nada al respecto Ichigo tuvo que soportar a Renji en la ventana durante toda la clase, y en un intento por no prestarle atención, escribió una nota en la que explicaba lo que Renji le había dicho para que sus amigo la leyeran, al menos los que podían saberlo.

La nota pasó por manos de Orihime, Uryu y Chad, y aunque Ichigo no tenía ningún deseo de que ellos pelearan en caso de que hubiera tal necesidad, decidió que lo mejor sería que estuvieran enterados. Solo por si acaso.

Trató de soportar lo mejor posible el hecho de que Renji estuviera en la ventana, no estaba seguro de si lo que le causaba esas enormes ganas de estamparlo contra una pared se debían a las ridículas muecas que estaba haciendo, o simplemente a sus descaradas intenciones de molestarlo cuando le había dicho que no se entrometiera. Y aunque intentaba concentrarse con cada célula de cuerpo, a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más desorientado con lo que su profesora estaba diciendo, y tal era el grado de fastidio que tenía, que se dio la vuelta y miro a Renji. No hizo más falta nada, con la expresión que tenía en ese momento le dejo más que en claro a Renji que iba a lamentarlo seriamente si continuaba con sus juegos. De modo que se limito a volver al patio de la escuela a descansar. Se sentía satisfecho ya que había logrado fastidiar a Ichigo.

Mientras tanto este último, habiéndose librado de aquella molestia fijo la vista en la pizarra e intento no pensar en nada mas, al menos hasta que las clases concluyeran.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_- o0o -_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Bueno… muchas gracias por los reviews.

Story love: jamás compararía a Ichigo con Kaien!! A mi tampoco me gustaaa… muchas gracias por opinar n.n

Emiruki: gracias, me hace sentir bien que te guste mi idea…ojala te guste el final(aunque todavía falta XD)

kuchiki goddess:, bueno…al igual que le dije a emiruki, que bueno que te guste mi idea n.n, muchas gracias por comentar

Fraise kers: bueno, en verdad muchas muchas gracias, que review tan emotivo, jaja XD, me alegra que te agrade mi forma de escribir, a decir verdad, a veces no me siento bien con como lo hago..XD gracias!

sigan comentendo plis! ojala les guste este cap!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece

Bueno, aquí les dejo el ca3, espero que les guste, se que aun la historia no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice el summary, pero…todo a su tiempo XD ya llegara esa parte :-)

Cap3-

A pesar de ser su intención concentrarse, si le hubieran preguntado sobre que había versado la clase de ese día, no hubiera sido capaz de decirlo. Por alguna razón desconocida, estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Había querido inútilmente echarle la culpa de su distracción a Renji, pero aunque este la había avivado, no era la raíz de esta. Y no era capaz, ni aunque se devanara los sesos para conseguirlo, de encontrar la causa de su inquietud. El timbre lo saco súbitamente de sus pensamientos, y con movimientos torpes y secos, guardó todos sus libros en su bolso. Sentía los brazos pesados, también las piernas, y moverlas le provocaba un cansancio exageradamente extenuante para el poco esfuerzo que suponía moverlos. Suspiró antes de ponerse de pie. Aunque albergaba la esperanza de irse a casa a descansar, rápidamente abandonó la felicidad que eso le provocaba.

--Kurosaki, Kuchiki, ¿Por qué no van a buscar algunos trapeadores y vienen a cumplir su castigo aquí? Limpiando el piso… ¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? Te ves enfermo…

--No es nada—Dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo del salón.

--¡Ichigo Kurosaki! ¡No estarás pensando en irte! ¿No?

Él volvió al salón y dejó su bolso en un asiento para demostrarle a esa molesta profesora que no pensaba irse a ningún lado. Y luego, tal como le habían dicho fue a buscar los trapeadores. Rukia fue atrás de él para ayudarle.

--¿Qué crees que haya pasado con lo que dijo Renji?

--No lo se…si no ha venido a decirnos nada, supongo que todo estará e orden…

--Eso espero…--dijo ella un poco desanimada.

--¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? Si no ha venido es porque todo está bien…¿Por qué estás preocupada?

--Solo…no se…temía que fuera cierto.

Llegaron al armario en donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza, Ichigo le dio a Rukia dos trapeadores, y el tomo un balde con agua. Ambos fueron al salón otra vez para comenzar con el molesto castigo.

--Bueno…--Comenzó a decir la profesora—deben limpiar todo el piso de este salón y del pasillo de afuera, el conserje se asegurará de que cumplan con lo que les he dicho, yo me tengo que ir.

Luego se fue, y dejo a los dos chicos perplejos en la puerta del salón, como si la tarea que les había asignado fuera sencilla, y pudieran realizarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

--Un día de estos…--dijo Ichigo—Juro que voy a matarla.

--No te quejes tanto… mejor empecemos para irnos de aquí lo más pronto posible—le dijo Rukia mientras.

Sin tener más remedio hizo lo que la chica le dijo, y comenzó a trabajar.

Corrieron las mesas y las sillas, trapearon debajo de estas, por todos lo rincones, y por más que Ichigo trataba de mantener la mente en blanco, no podría evitar tener esa sensación de inquietud. Se sentía angustiado, y el hecho de no saber porque le exasperaba aún más. A su vez, Rukia no podía evitar sentirse preocupada. Renji seguía merodeando por allí, lo que significaba que no había respuesta aún. Aunque al Igual que Ichigo no podía encontrar el motivo de su preocupación, ya que de ser cierto lo que había dicho Renji, no sería un problema para los shinigamis que se encontraran en la sociedad de almas.

Ichigo se sentía más cansado de lo común, con cada movimiento que hacía percibía como sus miembros se volvían más pesados. Miro por la ventana, y se dejo distraer por el atardecer. Podía divisar algunas casas desde la altura donde se encontraba, y esa vista no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a lograr su propósito de no distraerse, porque el atardecer de alguna forma le transmitía paz, y ver la salida de la escuela bajo la luz tenue del sol que se ponía, le hacían imaginarse volviendo a su casa y recostándose en la cama a descansar, y no pudo evitar pensar en Rukia a su lado. Se sonrojo levemente mientras trataba de espantar esa clase de pensamientos…pero a medida que lo pensaba, no podía imaginar una escena sin que Rukia estuviera en ella. aunque los momentos que se imaginaba le retrataran con sentimientos totalmente opuestos, como por ejemplo su típica exasperación, o por el contrario, los momentos en lo que se encontraba relajado y confortable, se los debía a ella, porque aquella chica de cabello negro, era la causante de cualquiera de sus emociones, por mas diferentes que estas fueran entre si.

Ella era…

No pudo terminar de pensar aquello, ya que algo húmedo y blando impacto contra la parte de atrás de su anaranjada cabeza.

--¡No te pienses que haré todo el trabajo!¡Mas te vale que te muevas!

--¡Solo me distraje por un segundo Rukia! Además…--dijo pensando en hacer ese estúpido castigo al menos un poco mas entretenido--¿Qué hay si no quiero limpiar?

Ella creyó que las palabras no eran suficientes para demostrarle lo que pensaba hacer, las acciones eran mucho mas explícitas, y a su gusto, mucho mas satisfactorias, ya que lo que pretendía era golpearlo aun mas fuerte. De modo que se lanzo hacia el con el trapeador dispuesta a darle en la cabeza.

El chico, solo pudo detener el golpe, gracias a sus extensos conocimientos acerca de la personalidad de Rukia, quienes le decían que era lo que ella planeaba hacer. Era obvio, ella lo golpearía.

Ella lanzó otro golpe, que también fue detenido por el trapeador del pelinaranja, y muy pronto, la simple pregunta que Ichigo había formulado con el fin de divertirse, logro su cometido, y ese golpe que Rukia le había dado, se convirtió en una frenética lucha de trapeadores, muy pareja por ambos lados.

Golpes por arriba, golpes por debajo…Ichigo quería ganarle a Rukia, pero…no podía golpearla, ¿Cómo golpear a una chica? O peor… ¿Cómo golpear a Rukia? No podía hacer eso, tenía que buscar alguna forma de ganarle sin tener que golpearla.

Por el contrario la chica, ponía toda su atención en los ataques que lanzaba, tratando por todos los medios de asestarle un buen golpe al cabeza de zanahoria, tenía que admitir que ese castigo estaba siendo más entretenido de lo previsto.

Finalmente Ichigo dio con lo que buscaba, la forma de ganar. Dejo que Rukia le hiciera retroceder hasta que llegaron a donde estaba el balde de agua. Y sin meditarlo ni un poco, lo tomo en sus manos, y vacio buena parte del contenido del recipiente, que aunque no era bastante, era suficiente como para mojar el pequeño cuerpo de la shinigami.

--¿Cómo te atreves?—preguntó ella dejando caer su arma improvisada.—Vas a lamentarlo—le aseguró mirándolo directo a la cara.

De inmediato ella se lanzo sobre el muchacho para arrebatarle la cubeta que tenía en sus manos, aunque no le era fácil ya que la altura de Ichigo le dificultaba mucho el alcanzarlo. Ichigo no le permitía acercase, sin embargo, recibiría su merecido. Justo cuando ella salto sobre su espalda, él resbaló con el agua que goteaba de la ropa de la chica, de modo que cayó al suelo, con cubeta y Rukia encima de él.

Rukia no podía parar de reír, el descerebrado había tenido su merecido, incluso había caído por su propia inmadurez, por algo que él mismo había hecho y ahora estaba frente a ella empapado y con una cubeta alrededor de su cabeza.

El pelinaranja levanto lentamente la cubeta para poder ver mejor, ya que al guiarse por el tacto y el peso leve que había sobre él, y el retumbar de la risa de Rukia sobre su mismo abdomen, había percibido una escena que le daba un poco de miedo.

--¿Rukia…?—pregunto perplejo al verla sobre él.

Esto provocó que la chica dejara de reír, aunque aún no comprendiera el porqué de la nota de nerviosismo que había en la voz de su compañero de castigo.

Ichigo podía ver ahora con más detalle la escena, aunque no hacía mucha falta usar los ojos para hacerse un panorama de aquella imagen. Rukia estaba sobre el, en el breve transcurso de la caída, aunque ella se había subido a su espalda, Ichigo se las había apañado para que ella callera sobre el, lo había hecho para no caerle encima, ya que eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Podía sentir cada curva del trabajado cuerpo de la shinigami sobre el suyo, acentuadas por el uniforme mojado que ambos traían puesto en ese momento, y por si eso fuera poco, como si no estuviera por besarla y quien sabía que otra cosa en ese preciso momento, podía ver la ropa interior de Rukia a través de su camisa húmeda. Trato de apartar la vista de allí antes de que fuera tarde, y dirigió la mirada a sus piernas, las cuales todavía no había tenido la oportunidad de revisar. Lo que vio fue aun peor. La falda de Rukia estaba mas levantada de lo usual, dejando ver sus musculosos muslos mas delo que hubiera querido…y además de eso, ella tenía las piernas abiertas, de modo que con ellas, encerraba a las de Ichigo haciendo que este se sintiera aun mas desconcertado. Por un momento lo único que importó para él, era Rukia, y el tenerla así sobre él, y luego, con un poco de decepción recordó que no era un lugar apropiado para dejarse llevar…

se sonrojaba gradualmente a medida que iba notando cada detalle de la posición en la que estaba, y comenzó a asustarse mucho cuando notó que sus pantalones se volvían algo apretados en la entrepierna, también a medida que aclaraba su mente y se daba cuenta de que no podía excederse en un lugar como ese. Y su cara denotó un gran pánico a medida de que se daba cuenta de que no podía permitir que la chica notara eso.

Rukia tardó mas en asimilar el contexto de la situación, y no fue hasta que vio a Ichigo con cara de idiota mirando algo fijo, y que dirigió la mirada hacia ello, comprobando que se trataba de su ropa interior, que se dio cuenta de todo. Había estado tan concentrada en que Ichigo recibiera su merecido que se había dejado llevar por el placer de la venganza cuando cayeron al piso. De modo que la posición en la que se encontraban había sido irrelevante hasta que vio a ese descerebrado viendo su…su…

--¡Maldito pervertido!—grito quitándose de encima del muchacho y arreglándose a toda velocidad la falda y la camisa.

Ichigo casi lloriqueó como un niño por la falta de contacto, al parecer había perdido por completo el sentido de la sensatez que tenía. Y en ese momento no supo si alegrarse de que Rukia se hubiera alejado de él, e ir a buscarla de nuevo.

No. Tal vez asi estuviera mejor, Rukia no debía notar las reacciones que él había tenido ante su contacto. Estaría perdido. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Después de todo, no podía negar que era un hombre…tenía reacciones de hombre…y no podía echarse la culpa cuando un cuadro tan obscenamente sugerente se presentaba ante sus ojos. Había sido cosa del destino…solo una momento en que los hilos de este se movieron de una forma poco conveniente.

--¿No vas a levantarte?—le dijo Rukia con cara de pocos amigos

El reaccionó torpemente y se levanto de golpe. Ambos estaban mojados y abochornados por la situación.

Digamos que aunque Rukia reaccionó mas rápido que el descerebrado, tener el cuerpo del muchacho tan cerca, y marcado por esa camisa le había afectado a su manera…aunque trató de repeler esos pensamientos…no podía ser que ella deseara a un muchacho…no podía permitírselo, de modo que cambió de tema rápidamente.

--hay que limpiar…--dijo mirando el desastre que habían hecho.

--si—dijo Ichigo.

Luego fue a buscar mas agua ya que toda se había derramado en el salón, y debían limpiar el pasillo aún. Cuando volvió, aun mas cansado que antes, dejo la cubeta en el suelo y comenzó a ayudar a Rukia. Ya no quería mas distracciones, solo alguna para no pensar en Rukia sobre su cuerpo…

--Ichigo…--dijo una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_ o0o _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

Gracias por los reviews! Sigan comentando! Quiero saber que piensan, adiós!!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap4

Aca el cap 4!

Disculpen porque en realidad por ahora no he mencionado de nuevo al hollow, y aun la historia no tiene nada que ver con el summary pero…paciencia…solo quería hacerla un poquito mas larga…y agregarle un poco de humor con el capitulo anterior…espero que me perdonen pero les prometo que ya esta por venir la parte interesante, n.n

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

El aludido se dio la vuelta y vio en la puerta a Chad, Uryu y Orihime.

--¿Qué pasa chicos? No deberían estar aquí.

--lo sabemos—Dijo Orihime.—Pero…solo queríamos saber que es lo que paso, con la nota que nos mandaste.

--Bueno…no parece haber sido nada, solo estupideces de Renji—Dijo esto pero recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

--¿Cómo te atreves a decir que son estupideces eh?—Dijo al haber sido insultado.

--Pues yo no veo ningún peligro. —dijo masajeándose el golpe.—apropósito…¿Se puede saber de dónde saliste?

Renji solo lo miró como si la pregunta no tuviera sentido.

--Dejen que los ayudemos—Dijo Orihime.

--No es necesario…de verdad…nosotros terminaremos—Dijo Rukia.

--No es problema para nosotros—Dijo Chad.

--pues para mis si, yo no pretendo ayudar a…-no pudo terminar la frase porque Ichigo le había vaciado la mitad del agua de la cubeta en la cabeza.

--Entonces--¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa Uryu?—le dijo un tanto divertido—Anda vete.

--Ichigo Kurosaki…lamentarás esto…--le dijo desafiante

--Si claro…--dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

--Renji… ¿Por qué estás aquí todavía? Quiero decir…eso debería querer decir que las suposiciones aún no se han confirmado…

--No…--Suspiró Renji—Aún no…

--¿Tanto tiempo para confirmar algo así?—preguntó Ichigo.

--No es mi culpa—Reclamó Renji.

--Al diablo con todo, solo quiero terminar con este castigo del demonio e irme a mi casa. Ya he tenido suficiente contigo y con tus bromas Renji, asi que si vas a quedarte, no hables.—puntualizó.

--Me parece que alguien esta de malas—Dijo Renji reboleando los ojos—Y…¿se puede saber qué hacen todos mojados?

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia apartaron la mirada, y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse. No podían decir todo con lujo de detalles, quizá sería mejor omitir la última parte.

--Ichigo me lanzó agua y luego yo… le hice lo mismo—espetó la morena con una expresión de autosuficiencia, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

--ustedes nunca cambiarán—dijo Uryu.—Tan inmaduros como siempre.

Ichigo trató de no dejarse llevar por los comentarios de Uryu, no debía alargar mas el momento. Terminaría con su trabajo y se iría a su casa a encerrarse en su cuarto para no volver a ver a nadie hasta el otro día. Ni siquiera le importaba cenar. Había tenido varios cambios de ánimo durante esa tarde. Pasando de la ira a la exasperación, luego a la angustia, luego había podido divertirse un poco con su compañera de castigo. Y por último se volvía a sentir irritado y malhumorado. Quizá por las interrupciones de sus compañeros mientras estaba con Rukia, tal vez por los comentarios de Renji o de Uryu, a quienes debía admitir, no quería escuchar en esos momentos. O tal vez, aunque ya había pasado un rato desde eso, aun se sentía un tanto molesto por la falta de contacto tan repentina con la shinigami. Pensó esto un tanto avergonzado y perturbado por tener esos pensamientos. No se sentía muy cómodo al pensar en eso tan abiertamente, incluso aunque en realidad eso era lo que sentía. Aunque eran sus propios pensamientos, privados, se sentía como si todo el mundo fuera capaz de escuchar lo que pensaba. sabia de alguna forma que lo que le hacía sentirse de esa manera, y era que incluso el sentía como si fuera uno de esos espectadores, y estuviera escuchando los pensamientos de una persona totalmente diferente. No podía pensar sin ciertas autolimitaciones, a sabiendas de que si daba rienda suelta a sus cavilaciones, estaba seguro de que podían llegar a extremos que no aseguraba poder confrontar Porque debía admitir que a veces Rukia despertaba sensaciones que el jamás había sentido, que desconocía totalmente, y ese era el motivo del pánico que sentía cada vez que se permitía pensar acerca de ello. Se asustaba de sus propios nuevos sentimientos.

Alzó la vista. Jamás hubiera pensado en que sentirse así fuera tan problemático. Tal vez para el resto de la gente no lo fuera. O quizá su único problema, era que no era capaz de aceptar esos nuevos sentimientos. Cualquier persona, se hubiera percatado de ellos de una forma diferente, y en vez de sentirse asustada, los habría aceptado gustosa, o hubiera admitido que estaba enamorada. Si. Eso haría cualquier persona. Pero Ichigo Kurosaki se jactaba de una incontable cantidad de orgullo. Desgraciadamente esa era su característica principal. Y por eso, aunque fuera lo más obvio del mundo, aunque tuviera la respuesta a sus inquietudes delante de sus ojos, no era capaz de verla. Simplemente podía quedarse como un idiota, tal como lo estaba haciendo.

--Kurosaki-kun…--Dijo Orihime poniendo una mano delante del rostro del aludido

--¿Eh…? lo siento Inoue…¿qué decías?

--Estás en la luna Kurosaki.—Dijo Ishida.--¿En qué estás pensando?

--no es nada—Dijo el pelinaranja bajando la mirada.

Rukia lo miro un tanto extrañada, no era normal que se comportara así. Pensó incluso en volver a tirarle agua, después de todo ya estaba mojado pero…decidió que si algo le molestaba era mejor dejar a que se le pasara, si el decidía contarle, le escucharía pero no le incordiaría con sus preguntas, después de todo, haría que su malhumor empeorara. Y no le apetecía escuchar gritos. Una cosa era irritar a Ichigo con cosas tontas, un pasatiempo para los momentos aburridos, solo para que el le respondiera fastidiado…y sin embargo otra cosa era escucharle irritado cuando de verdad estaba de malhumor, uno malhumor diferente al de siempre, mas…raudo.

--Bien como tu digas—Dijo Ishida sin ganas.—pues esas suposiciones resultaron ser basura, no tiene caso permanecer aquí—Continuó arreglándose los lentes mientras cambiaba de tema—yo me iré a mi casa, los veré mañana.

--Yo…lo lamento, creo que haré lo mismo…--Dijo Orihime haciendo una reverencia.

--Adiós Orihime—Dijo Rukia.

--¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda Rukia-chan?—preguntó su amiga.

--claro que no…muchas gracias.—Le respondió la shinigami sonriendo.

Chad decidió imitarles, aunque se limito a despedirse haciendo un gesto con la mano.

--Adiós Chad—Se despidió Ichigo.

Los tres amigos de los shinigamis se dirigieron a la puerta, para irse a sus respectivas casas. Parecía que el día iba a terminar bien, y para gran alivio de todos, aquel supuesto hollow no había aparecido. Una leve sensación de felicidad les invadió súbitamente a todos. Se estaban saludando, esperaban verse al otro día, y aunque la situación no era muy diferente a muchas otras ocasiones en la que se habían saludado, aunque era como cualquier otro día, el alivio de haber estado preocupados todo el día por algo y haberse dado cuenta de que todo estaba bien, les provocaba un sensación agradable.

Aunque el día…aún no había llegado a su fin, y ninguno de ellos había pensado en eso.

Aun faltaba un buen rato para que el sol se pusiera.

Y repentinamente, antes de que las tres personas que se disponían a irse a su casa pudieran abandonar el pasillo, la alarma que tenía Renji comenzó a sonar súbitamente.

--¡Renji! ¡¿Qué pasa?!—pregunto la chica de ojos azules.

--Déjame ver—respondió el pelirrojo un poco nervioso—parece que…el hollow se mostró—dijo sorprendido--¡Esperen!—dijo cuando todos comenzaron a alterarse—parece que se mostró en la sociedad de almas, pero…se retiró repentinamente, y no saben porqué. Aunque lo que si saben, es que se dirige… --se detuvo para mirar la pantalla de su teléfono—se dirige a algún lugar cerca de aquí—Dijo para mirar con asombro a los que estaban en la habitación. Luego se tomo un tiempo para analizar la información—no entiendo porqué se retiró.

--tal vez buscaba algo..y no lo encontró—dijo Rukia con la mirad perdida en algún punto del salón.

--¿Dices que buscaba algo?—pregunto el segador pelirrojo--¿Cómo qué?

--Sea lo que sea, iremos a averiguarlo—contestó Ichigo sonriendo.

--Oh, pero…--le detuvo Rukia—Kurosaki-kun…estamos castigados… ¿No querrás desobedecer no?—dijo con una nota de picardía en la voz.

--Bueno, no quisiera hacerlo pero…el deber llama ¿No?—Respondió Kurosaki-Kun imitando el tono de voz de su amiga—Al diablo con todo, lo que sea para salir de aquí.—espetó finalmente con presteza.

Los dos shinigamis, y el shinigami sustituto salieron corriendo del salón, seguidos por dos humanos y un Quincy. Ichigo y Rukia habían decidido que lo mejor sería no dejar sus cuerpos allí, después de todo, aunque no habían ni siquiera visto al tal conserje que los vigilaría, si decidía dignarse a aparecer y los veía muertos allí probablemente se armaría un gran lío. Si, los verían muertos, porque ese era el aspecto que tenían cuando se convertían en shinigamis. Sus cuerpos quedaban vacíos, exentos de alma y de vida.

Probablemente más tarde se meterían en problemas…serios problemas, pero prefería enfrentarlos a arriesgarse a que lo vieran con ese aspecto.

--Chicos—dijo el shinigami sustituto a sus tres amigos—No es necesario que vengan, de verdad es solo un hollow, podremos con esto, no tienen de que preocuparse.

--no importa Kurosaki-kun, queremos ayudar—le dijo Orihime.

El se limito a seguir corriendo. No estaba seguro de si so estaba bien…es decir… ¿Qué podía ser mejor que tener amigos que se preocuparan ciegamente por él? Pero al mismo tiempo…a veces su insistencia podías llegar a irritarlo, sin mencionar que no le agradaba la idea de que arriesgaran sus vidas por algo que no merecía (al menos a su criterio) ni un mínimo esfuerzo.

Estaban siguiendo a Renji que en esos momentos tenía el teléfono donde estaban las coordenadas del lugar en donde aparecería el hollow.

Todos excepto el que iba adelante jadeaban, había resultado ser en un lugar bastante alejado de la escuela. O más bien, era una distancia corta, pero solo para un shinigami, para un humano correr tanto suponía un cansancio excesivo.

--¿Cuánto falta Renji?—preguntó un jadeante Ichigo.

--¿Qué pasa Kurosaki? ¿Te estás ablandando?—Le respondió el teniente del sexto escuadrón.

--No respondiste mi pregunta—dijo omitiendo lo que había dicho su amigo.

--No idiota, ya no falta mucho.

--bien, entonces, Rukia—llamó a su compañera mientras dejaba de correr.—dejemos nuestros cuerpos en aquel lugar—dijo señalando unos arbustos en un parque—y concluyó la frase al tiempo qua cambiaba de dirección.

Los dos se dirigieron al lugar señalado por el shinigami sustituto, y con rapidez se deshicieron de sus cuerpos. Ahora ya no jadeaban, la nueva apariencia les confería una resistencia y un rendimiento mayores a los que los que podían desempeñar cuando estaban en esos cuerpos a los que Rukia solía hacer alusión con los términos "cascara vacía". Volvieron a retomar la marcha luego de unos minutos, para dejarles un tiempo a los humanos para recomponerse de la acelerada carrera.

Siguieron avanzando a grandes zancadas. Ahora los tres shinigamis podían ir a una velocidad pareja, dejando atrás a Chad, Uryu y Orihime.

Nadie habló durante el camino, todos parecían sumidos en sus pensamientos, algo que hacía que la distancia pareciera inmensa aunque se tratara de todo lo contrario. Las ansias de luchar que tenían (exceptuando a Orihime quien solo deseaba ayudar sin usar la fuerza) hacía que la cantidad de cosas que pensaban en ese momento fueran demasiadas, o quizá no demasiadas, sino que el excesivo flujo de adrenalina que tenían en esos momento hacía que sus mentes obraran con mas rapidez, haciendo que todo lo que dejaban atrás a su lado al correr se volviera repentinamente nítido, que sus pensamientos fueran sorpresivamente claros a la hora de razonar, y también que pudieran pensar en muchas cosas en poco tiempo con todo lujo de detalles sin perder la concentración.

Ichigo por alguna razón necesitaba una lucha…tal vez como medio para descargarse de una vez por todas con lo que fuera que le estuviera molestando…como una forma de exonerar la irritación que tenía en esos momento por quien sabia que motivos. De modo que cuando Renji dijo que solo faltaban apenas cien metros para llegar al lugar señalado, no pudo evitar hacer uso del shumpo y estar allí lo antes posible.

A medida que el resto del grupo se acercaba al lugar, pudieron ver, no si llevarse una gran sorpresa y una mala impresión, que tres capitanes se encontraban allí junto a sus tenientes con el shinigami sustituto, quien se había adelantado. Y solo uno de los capitanes se encontraba sin su teniente, o al menos hasta ese momento, ya que el teniente del sexto escuadrón acababa de llegar.

Kuchiki Byakuya, capitán del sexto escuadrón, se encontraba en ese lugar, junto a Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, el capitán y la teniente del decimo escuadrón, yKenpachi Zaraki capitán del onceavo escuadrón, junto a Yachiru, su teniente.

--nii-sama—dijo Rukia a modo de saludo.

Como era de costumbre el capitán ni se inmutó. Sino que se limitó a mirar al frente. Ichigo debía admitir que a veces las actitudes que tenía con su hermana eran de lo mas insolentes. El aura de petulancia que había alrededor de Byakuya era de lo más desagradable, y si tanto debía dar el ejemplo a los demás como él solía decir, una personalidad un poco mas gentil no le venía nada mal…pero el joven también sabía que había hechos en el mundo…simples hechos que a veces, por mas que no le agradara la idea, no podían cambiarse. Que Byakuya fuera un tipo sin gracia ni carisma, era algo inexorable. Al menos a su gusto, porque sabía que a esos estúpidos elitistas de la sociedad de almas no encontraban nada malo en su comportamiento.

--¿Por qué están todos en este lugar?---inquirió Renji al parecerle muy extraño ver a todos allí. Algo le decía que esa lucha no se trataba de algo simple.

--Patético ¿Verdad?—espetó Toushirou—que tres capitanes y sus respectivos tenientes tengan que movilizarse por un hollow…es degradante…sin embargo…

--taichou…no se ponga asi---le dijo Matsumoto…nos mandaron aquí porque somos los mas capacitados para enfrentarnos a este hollow.—dijo sonriente.

—no es así—dijo secamente para después continuar—como decía…no se trata de un hollow cualquiera…en la sociedad de almas, donde recientemente se mostró, no bastaron nuestros ataques para matarle, luego se estar allí por unos minutos…se retiró abruptamente…como si…nos estuviera incitando a seguirle… o en su defecto…como si se hubiera mostrado solo para burlarse…ni siquiera se movió…solo dejo que lo atacáramos vanamente.

--con todos sus ataques…¿No lograron matarle?—preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

--No--Respondió el capitán del decimo escuadrón para luego continuar relatando lo sucedido—aunque…debo añadir…que ninguno de nosotros lo atacó en serio…quiero decir…ninguno de nosotros esperaba que sobreviviera ni el mas mínimo y débil ataque…después de todo, solo era un hollow solitario, en terreno enemigo, y rodeado por el. No esperábamos que sucediera lo que sucedió.—dijo para luego tomarse un tiempo para continuar—en fin…luego de eso…simplemente se dirigió hacia aquí.

--Disculpe…Hitsugaya-taichou—dijo Rukia sacándolo de sus pensamientos—Nosotros…tenemos una teoría…pensamos que tal vez…esté buscando algo. ¿No le parece lo mas lógico? Quiero decir… solo se apareció sin hacer nada, dejo que le atacaran sin devolver los ataques, y luego simplemente desapareció. Y ahora se dirige a este lugar, probablemente lo que buscaba, no lo halló en la sociedad de almas.

--De hecho…--dijo Matsumoto—es bastante lógico, ¿No es así taichou?

--Si…--dijo Hitsugaya tomándose un tiempo para pensar.—pero…¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

--No…no lo sabemos –Dijo ella decepcionada.

--Probablemente –Dijo Kenpachi hablando por primera vez—buscaba a un shinigami

--¡Ken-chan tiene razón! –Gritó Yachiru con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

--Es muy posible—intervino Uryu.

Por primera vez, una pieza pareció encajar. Eso era todo. Estaba buscando un shinigami, un shinigami que no se encontraba en la sociedad de almas en ese momento.

--Aún así, no entiendo como es que sobrevivió a sus ataques, eso es lo que no me parece lógico.—dijo el shinigami sustituto.—y no me importa lo que está buscando. Yo no pienso dejar que se escape.

Rukia no pudo evitar preguntarse si Ichigo en serio tenía algún problema en cerebro. Sabía que podía ser idiota a veces, si, muy idiota, pero estaba demostrando tener una capacidad de razonamiento nula. Su inteligencia podía ser muy limitada e insulsa en cuanto a sacar conclusiones respectara. Al menos para la morena así era, porque de los que allí se encontraban, ella era la única que podía darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, al haber sido testigo del incidente que había ocurrido esa mañana, además de Ichigo claro, y ante sus ojos, era algo bastante obvio.

Era el mismo hollow de esa mañana, se hubiera apostado la cabeza a que así era, y de seguro había ido a la sociedad de almas para buscar al shinigami que lo había herido, tal y como lo había dicho antes de desaparecer. Había comprobado con rabia que lo que buscaba no se hallaba allí, y por ese motivo era que había tomado el rumbo al mundo humano. Además, era por eso mismo, que iba a aparecer en un lugar cercano a la escuela donde ellos dos habían estado durante la tarde

Dudó durante unos minutos, presa de la duda que le invadió en ese momento. Se debatía entre decirle o no. Si ese estúpido cabezadura se enteraba de eso, probablemente armaría un escándalo, y estaría tan furioso, así como lo había estado esa mañana, que no pensaría antes de atacar, pero por otro lado, si se enteraba de quien se trataba en el momento en que lo viera, de seguro atacaría aún más raudamente. Deseó en ese momento que el chico fuera un poco mas sosegado a la hora de pelear. Pero su debate interior culminó al analizar la segunda opción. Aunque su reacción no fuera muy diferente en ambos casos, decírselo en ese momento era lo mejor, ya que al menos tendría tiempo para calmarle un poco.

--ichigo—dijo la morena un poco insegura.

En cualquier otro caso, el shinigami no hubiera hecho más que contestar sin interés y sin darse la vuelta. Pero el repentino cambio en el ánimo de Rukia le provocó un poco de curiosidad. De modo que giró para poder enfrentarla y comprobar con la vista lo que había oído. Y pudo ver que de la misma forma en que la duda invadía la voz de morena, su cara también reflejaba un leve atisbo de inseguridad.

--¿Qué pasa Rukia?—respondió ofuscado.

Ella levantó la mirada ya que se encontraba mirando el suelo. Al igual que el pelinaranja, estudió el rostro de su compañero para confirmar con la vista lo que había oído. Y comprobó que la repentina suavidad y preocupación que había escuchado entremezcladas en la voz de Ichigo también se mostraban indiscutiblemente en su rostro. Le sorprendió, no sin cierta satisfacción, que Ichigo estuviera mostrando su lado amable. Le hacía sentir bien, y mas aún que esa preocupación fuera por ella.

--¿Rukia?...—la llamó exacerbado el shinigami sustituto--¿Sigues ahí?—le preguntó golpeándole la cabeza. Como si se tratase de una puerta

Que estúpido era. No podía no arruinar el momento. Rukia no pudo soportar eso. Hizo gala de su respetado apellido, y de la poca paciencia de la que se jactaba y lo pateó En la rodilla.

--desgraciada…--dijo Ichigo mientras se agachaba a atender su adolorida rodilla.—eres una…

--¿Qué soy qué?—preguntó esperando otra respuesta ofensiva de su parte.

Ichigo al ver que ella se preparaba para darle otro golpe prefirió cerrar la boca.

Ninguno de los presentes pudo evitar reaccionar ante tales actos de idiotez.

Byakuya solo cerró los ojos en señal de desaprobación, los demás solo mostraron una expresión de resignación por la estupidez de la pareja. Kenpachi a diferencia del resto sonrió en señal de diversión por el trato que le daba la morena al cabeza de zanahoria. Era una muy buena forma de divertirse.

Entre tantas estupideces Rukia había olvidado el motivo por el que había decidido hablarle a Ichigo hacía unos momentos. Sintió esa molesta sensación que solía tener cuando algo importante se le olvidaba. Y a medida que pasaban los segundos se hacía más urgente el recordarlo. Como si la importancia de que volviera a su mente fuera demasiado grande. Solo recordó de qué se trataba, cuando todos retrocedieron al ver como un gran hueco de color negro se abría en el cielo.

Ya no había tiempo para decírselo al cabezadura, tendría que confiar en que su reacción fuera civilizada. Enarcó una ceja cuando se dio cuenta de lo inverosímil era lo que acababa de pensar.

Rápidamente el hollow mostro fétida piel, y pronto pudieron ver su horrible mascara. Sin embargo antes de que pudiesen siquiera reaccionar, el hollow alargó su desagradable brazo, y se llevó consigo a Orihime. Lo último que lograron oír fue el grito ahogado de la joven antes de desaparecer por el oscuro agujero.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_ o0o_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

Espero que les guste…a ver que opinan n.n


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Pobre Orihime…la verdad es que no tenía pensado que le pasara eso hasta que llegue al final del capitulo 4, pero dado que ya tengo el final…tenía que hacer que todo se adaptara para poder terminar como esta planeado. n.n

Parece que a muchos les agrada la idea del sufrimiento de Orihime…me da pena… yo no estoy en contra de la pobre, me parece que a veces es idiota pero…es buena u.u , por eso no quiero que le pase nada, pero…si se mete con Ichigo… ahí si que la mato…(muajaja) ¡¡arriba el ichiruki!!

Cap5::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ninguno de los presentes lograba comprender que era lo que pasaba. Se preguntaron si ese estúpido hollow estaba tratando de burlarse, algo que era muy factible. Aún así Rukia no se dejó engañar. Ella sabía perfectamente el objetivo de ese desagradable monstruo. Solo venganza. Y estaba segura, de que ni siquiera Ichigo podía no haberse dado cuenta esta vez de las circunstancias.

--Ichigo…--le llamó la morena significativamente. Sin necesidad de usar mas palabras que esa, Ichigo capto enseguida el mensaje, ella le estaba preguntando si se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

--es…el mismo de esta mañana—dijo secamente. Como si todo estuviera claro en su cabeza, mas necesitara cerciorarse.

--Quiere que lo sigamos—le dijo la shinigami. Otra vez, no hubo necesidad de palabras para contestar su anterior pregunta. El supo que se trataba de una respuesta afirmativa.

El pelinaranja sabía que seguramente, Rukia estaba en lo correcto, quería que le siguieran, y sin embargo, aunque sabía que no contaba precisamente con mucho tiempo para actuar, sus piernas se negaban a moverse, preso del miedo a que algo le pasara a Orihime. Ese maldito, probablemente planeaba usar a la pobre chica para provocarlo, y hasta él sabía que no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados cuando un amigo suyo se encontraba en peligro. ¿Qué iba a pasar si llegaba tarde? ¿Y si cometía un error? ¿Si una vez más se dejaba llevar por sus salvajes impulsos y Orihime terminaba herida? Jamás se perdonaría un error de tal magnitud, aunque Orihime no fuera mas que un amiga, había logrado ganarse su respeto, la chica era digna de confianza y había mostrado estar dispuesta a sacrificarse por él en más de una ocasión. Algo le oprimía el pecho. Tenía la imagen de la chica desapareciendo en ese inmenso hoyo negro, incluso podía oir su grito sofocado, de miedo. Cerró los puños con fueza para contenerse y no dar un golpe contra algo, porque estaba seguro que la ira que sentía en esos momentos, era tanta que podía romper cualquier cosa que tocara. Incluso sentía que podía ser palpable para los demás

Uryu no se quedaba atrás, también era preso de una incalculable ira en esos momentos. Se echaba la culpa a sí mismo, por haber estado al lado de la chica, y aún así, no haber movido ni un dedo. Podía sentir como de a poco, ese sosegado carácter que tenía, y la serenidad a la hora de pensar y sacar conclusiones, mermaba considerablemente. Aún así, trató de mantener la compostura, sabía que dejarse llevar por ese tipo de emociones, no traía buenos resultados, para eso estaba el idiota de Kurosaki. Se calmó a sí mismo, tratando de que su rostro no denotara el repentino cambio, no estaba dispuesto a mostrar la debilidad que había tenido hacía unos momentos. Se arregló los lentes en un intento por actuar de forma natural.

--¿Qué hacemos ahora?—pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

Nadie contestó durante un lapso de tiempo que a todos les parecía muy largo. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, el celular que Renji traía consigo comenzó a sonar.

--es una alerta…el bastardo se dirige a…--leía la información apresuradamente, mas cuando llegó a la parte en donde decía el lugar al que tendían que ir a capturarlo, su acelerado ritmo de lectura disminuyo considerablemente. Levanto la vista de la pequeña pantalla entes de concluir—se dirige a la sociedad de almas—dijo con una nota de frustración.

--sigo sin comprender que es lo que busca—dijo Toushirou de forma bastante alarmada.--¿Qué pretende haciéndonos ir de un lugar a otro?

Y nadie lo culpaba por encontrarse tan ofuscado. Ni por confundir absolutamente todo lo que estaba pasando. Ningún hecho encajaba con el anterior. Primero se había mantenido la mayor parte del día alejado del límite del seireitei, oscilando entre aparecerse o no. Luego tan abrupta y repentinamente había decidido mostrarse, sin hacer mas que quedarse quieto recibiendo ataques que no le hacían ni el mas mínimo daño. Después, del mismo modo en que se le había ocurrido aparecer desapareció para dirigirse a la tierra, tomó a una chica y ahora pretendía volver a la sociedad de almas.

--¿Para qué podría querer a Orihime?—preguntó Matsumoto preocupada por su amiga

--Me busca a mi—dijo Ichigo súbitamente mirando el suelo.—esta mañana, Rukia y yo peleamos contra el—a medida que hablaba su expresión denotaba más rabia. Una inmensa rabia contra él mismo. —no lo maté…pero lo herí…estaba muy lastimado para seguir peleando, así que…desapareció. Y dijo que volvería a buscarme, para vengarse de lo que le hice. Puede querer a Orihime por dos razones, puede que necesita que cure sus heridas, o puede que la quiera para provocarme. Podría ser cualquiera de las dos…o ambas, aunque…no entiendo porqué no me enfrentó directamente aquí —terminó de hablar un poco más calmado, tomándose el debido tiempo para pensar y analizar las posibilidades.

--sea lo que sea—comenzó a decir Kenpachi—debemos ir a capturarlo antes de que siga causando estragos en la sociedad de almas.

Ninguno respondió. No hacía falta, todos sabían que era verdad. Había que darse prisa, no había tiempo para pensar en estrategias. Y no porque así lo prefirieran, sino porque no había ninguna otra opción que considerar. Las cosas se estaban poniendo muy difíciles. Ni el pelinaranja ni su compañera morena pudieron evitar pensar en cómo el día que parecía tan normal en la mañana, se había convertido en una pesadilla de una forma tan abrupta y alarmante. Ninguno pensó en lo que resultaría de esa simple lucha con un hollow.

Renji abrió rápidamente un camino a la sociedad de almas, y todos entraron sin vacilar.

--No te preocupes Ichigo—le dijo Rukia poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del shinigami.—Todo saldrá bien.

Esto no apaciguó el miedo de Ichigo ante la posible muerte de Inoue, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco más calmado, menos impotente, y por sobre todo, sentía que pasara lo que pasara, podría buscar consuelo en Rukia. Miró a la shinigami a los ojos, y alentado por ese pensamiento pronto le pareció estar más fuerte, y las palabras que había dicho la morena tuvieron una connotación tan sublime, que inmediatamente supo que así sería. Todo saldría bien.

Acababan de llegar a la sociedad de almas, ya no se sorprendieron al ver a todos los capitanes y a los tenientes merodeando por el lugar.

--tiempo sin verlos chicos—dijo un voz conocida a las espaldas del grupo que acababa de entrar al seireitei.

--yoruichi-san—dijo Ichigo.

--hola Ichigo, veo que decidieron venir a ayudar.—dijo la mujer.

Ellos le contaron brevemente lo que había ocurrido y lo que el hollow buscaba. La mujer asintió y escucho la explicación hasta el final, sin inmutarse ni interrumpir.

El shinigami sustituto no estaba muy feliz por tener que volver a contar esa historia, porque cada vez que lo hacía, sentía como la impotencia lo invadía con cada palabra que se deslizaba fuera de su boca.

--Ya veo---dijo la chica asimilando lo que acababan de contarle—así que….es a ti a quien quiere. Podrías servir como señuelo mientras nos encargamos de él. —dijo un poco divertida.

--No creo que esto sea un juego…te lo estas tomando muy a la ligera Yoruichi—le dijo el pelinaranja con un semblante serio.

--No es así, lo que pasa, mocoso, es que tu te haces demasiado problema por algo que no lo merece.

--¿Inoue no lo merece?—preguntó Ichigo estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía decir algo así?

--No dije eso, , no digo que no haya que tener cuidado, solo digo, que nuestras habilidades son más que suficientes como para tener que preocuparse porque nos cause algún problema. Iré a comunicar lo que dijiste. —y a continuación desapareció usando el shumpo.

El shinigami de pelo naranja, se quedó parado allí, esperando que el hollow llegara, intentó hacer a un lado su preocupación, para dejar lugar para pensar un poco en lo acontecido. Era verdad lo que había dicho Yoruichi, sus habilidades tenían que bastar, incluso sobrar si de atacar a un hollow se trataba, aunque, tenía a Inoue, y eso era algo para considerar a la hora de atacar, algo que debían tener en cuenta, y por lo que tendrían que bajar la intensidad de los ataques. Debían procurar que Inoue saliera ilesa de la lucha. "_si es que aún está viva"._ No pudo, por más que sentía esa molesta voz en su cabeza que le repetía constantemente que no lo hiciera, evitar pensar en esa atemorizante posibilidad. Maldijo mentalmente a las posibilidades, siempre había alguna, y siempre debían estar apañadas en contra de sus propósitos, tanto para bien como para mal. Siempre existía ese caso hipotético en que tendría que cambiar todos sus planes en torno a una maldita posibilidad.

--Kurosaki-san—dijo una voz a sus espaldas. No podía confundir esa voz tan amable.

--Ukitake…--dijo sin darse la vuelta.

--Tiempo sin verte ¿Eh?—le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

--Si…--Dijo mientras de daba la vuelta—ha sido bastante.

--Y… ¿Cómo has tratado a mi subordinada? ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?—preguntó refiriéndose a la pequeña Kuchiki.

--Pues…bien…--Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita de sudor.

--Eso me alegra—dijo con una protuberante sonrisa.

Ichigo pensó en lo poco que se parecían las personas con las que había convivido Rukia. Su insípido hermano, tan frío, extremadamente pulcro, callado y obsesionado con hacer gala a su apellido comportándose como un idiota indiferente ante todos y todo lo que estos hicieran y obsesionado con cumplir las reglas ajustándose a su matriz de forma enfermiza.

Haciendo un contraste notable con Byakuya, estaba el capitán del treceavo escuadrón, y capitán de la morena también. Cuyo buen humor le hacía sentir repentina y extrañamente despejado de sus problemas. Era un hombre muy justo y respetuoso, deseoso de cumplir las reglas pero aún así capaz de revelarse y protestar ante ellas a favor de una persona querida. A veces se sentía un poco identificado con él y su forma de preocuparse por sus seres queridos.

También estaba Renji, un tanto...idiota a veces, pero aún así un muy querido amigo. Una persona que a diferencia de los otros dos en los que había pensado, se sobresaltaba un poco mas fácil, y era un poco más escandaloso, digamos que era…un poco mas parecido a él respecto a la poca paciencia que tenían antes de romper en una desaforada discusión . Además, también era capaz de dar la vida por sus amigos.

Se rascó la cabeza involuntariamente.

Se distrajo un poco de modo que se sobresaltó más de lo que hubiera esperado cuando un hoyo se abrió en el cielo repentinamente. Otra vez pudieron ver el color negro que se expandía a medida que el enorme agujero se agrandaba, un negro que de un momento a otro, habría de derrumbarse sobro todos los presentes. Una desagradable mano estiraba uno de los extremos para hacerlo suficientemente grande para que su cuerpo pudiera salir. El mismo maldito que había causado tantos problemas se mostró una vez más, y el haberlo visto ya dos veces no disminuyó el asco que su cuerpo les provocaba a algunos de los allí presentes.

Su cara cubierta por una horrible máscara, el rasgo que caracterizaba a los hollows. Sin embargo, una gran serie de grietas recorrían su gastada superficie. Su cuerpo, por demás estaba decir que era desagradable e indiscutiblemente asqueroso para quienes tenían la desdicha de observarlo, y sus extremidades eran en pocas pero explicitas palabras, un manojo de una piel gastada y arrugada, de uñas y de pelo.

Se encontraba con medio cuerpo afuera, solo le faltaba sacar su pie y su brazo derecho para estar completamente fuera de esa oscuridad, si es que sus horrendas extremidades merecieran llamarse de esa forma.

--Es un monstruo—dijo Ukitake mientras alzaba la vista para ver lo que se aproximaba—es sin duda uno de los más horribles hollows que me haya encontrado.

Ichigo asintió. Estaba más concentrado en encontrar a Inoue que en escuchar los comentarios de quienes estuvieran a su alrededor. Pero aún así podía admitir, que la descripción de Ukitake había sido bastante benévola en comparación con su real anatomía.

El hollow seguía moviéndose estrepitosamente. Sacó su pie de la oscuridad, y por último saco su mano derecha, en donde estaba una inconsciente Inoue. Ichigo estaba conturbado. El capitán general yamamoto había dado la estricta orden de no hacer movimiento alguno hasta que el otorgara el premiso. Algo que a él no le importaba en demasía, mas sabía que si desobedecía e intentaba hacer algo, algunos otros shinigamis le pisarían los talones para evitarlo.

Todos los presentes, hicieron silencio. Nadie estaba bajo el permiso de atacar. Estaban expectantes a cualquier movimiento que realizara el enemigo, y también atentos al estado de Orihime.

Súbitamente, el hollow lanzó a la chica por los aires. Dejando a la mayoría de los shinigamis bajo el más grande de los asombros. ¿No había atrapado a Orihime para capturar a Ichigo? Ya todo el mundo estaba enterado de sus verdaderos propósitos, cortesía de Yoruichi. Ahora estaban más desorientados que antes.

Rápidamente algunos de los shinigamis se movilizaron para atrapar a la chica que caía al suelo. La tomaron y comprobaron que no tuviera ninguna lesión. Se hallaba inconsciente, mas no herida, y su cuerpo parecía estar íntegro.

Una vez que Ichigo comprobó que su amiga se hallara bien, no pudo evitar preguntarle a ese maldito monstruo que era lo que se proponía.

--Ya estoy harto—dijo con la mirada baja y el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos—eres solo un cobarde, no sé qué es lo que pretendes, pero llevarte a Inoue es lo más infame que has podido hacer. Si tanto deseas vengarte, basta con que me vengas a enfrentar a mi, pero no comprendo porque demonios…--levantó la mirada—tenías que meter a alguien inocente en el medio de todo.

--No seas idiota shinigami. ¿Qué placer puede provocarme una venganza en la que te mato rápidamente?—preguntó a modo de respuesta—esa chica me ha servido para curar mis heridas…no podía luchar en el estado en el que me habías dejado. Y también sirvió para incentivarte a que lucharas con más vehemencia. ¿Qué mejor venganza que una nacida del fruto de la ira de la victima? ahora que estas tan enojado…el resultado será aún mejor, aunque tal vez debería haberla matado…bueno, fue un error, pero ya no vale la pena.—dijo mirando a Orihime desdeñosamente--Quería derrotarte en tu propio terreno. –prosiguió cambiando de tema—Eres un shinigami, así que, deseo derrotarte aquí frente a todos tus colegas, y también usarte para que tú te deshagas de algunos otros por mí. Por eso necesitaba que me siguieras. Y además de todo… necesitaba alejarla de ti, para que no te curara en la batalla. No puedo permitir trampas como esas.

--No eres más que una basura. —le dijo el shinigami con el rostro sumergido en una iracunda expresión.

Inmediatamente yamamoto dio la orden de atacarlo. Algunos shinigamis hicieron ademán de moverse hacia él.

Rukia por otro lado, ajena a todo y todos excepto a la conversación que mantenían su amigo y el hollow, escuchando cada palabra con suma atención, intentaba comprender. Habían quedado algunas frases inconclusas en su acelerado intento por sacar conclusiones. ¿Qué había querido decir ese bastardo cuando dijo "_usarte para que tú te deshagas de algunos por mi"_?. Algo no sonaba bien en esa frase. Algo en su interior le advertía que no significaba algo bueno. Y sabía que Ichigo, crispado como estaba, no podía detenerse a sacar conclusiones de la forma calmada en que ella lo estaba haciendo.

La morena no fue la única que se percató de aquello, muchos de los que allí se encontraban, habían rescatado esa frase del resto de la conversación. Algunos habían advertido un significado oculto tras esa frase. Un significado del que solo el maldito hollow era sabedor. Aunque del modo en que había hecho uso de esas palabras, suponían que no pretendía mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo.

Byakuya fue el primero en atacarle. Sin excederse demasiado en la fuerza de su ataque.

El panorama del lugar era bastante raro. Absurdo para algunos. Un hollow en la sociedad de almas, atacando, incluso causando problemas era algo para lo que ninguno se había preparado mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía ser que rodeado de enemigos, e incluso en un terreno ajeno pudiera jactarse de tener la posibilidad de vencer? Totalmente absurdo, patético.

--No les será tan fácil—dijo el hollow repentinamente. Tratando de evitar a toda costa el ataque que se le avecinaba

Tres cosas ocurrieron en ese preciso instante. Ese maldito ser de piel verdosa extendió una de sus horribles extremidades, de la que, hasta el momento, nadie sabía de su existencia. Con lo cual pretendía atacar a alguien, que era nada menos que Rukia Kuchiki. La morena no pudo más que quedarse estática ante la implacable velocidad con la que ese manojo de uñas y carne se acercaba a ella.

La segunda cosa que ocurrió fue que Byakuya, interpretando el papel de hermano preocupado por una vez en su vida, se olvidó del ataque que estaba por dirigirle al hollow, concentrando toda su atención en socorrer a su hermana pequeña, y se lanzo hacia el lado contrario virando sobre sus talones para detener la garra del monstruo. Sin embargo tanto él como los espectadores que se encontraban alrededor sabían que no llegaría a tiempo, estaba retrasado, y solo por menos que un mísero segundo.

Rukia había de un modo sublime decidido resignarse ante la muerte que tan pronta y rápida veía acercarse, así como lo había hecho cuando había estado a punto de ser ejecutada, y también al igual que esa vez, agradeció la vida que había llevado. Un poco solitaria a veces, pero agradecía haber conocido a las personas que la habían rodeado durante su vida, también supo, y se lamentó de haberse dado cuenta en ese preciso instante, que algo había cambiado desde que había conocido a ese testarudo muchacho humano. Lo último que llegó a pensar antes de cerrar los ojos instintivamente es que lo extrañaría, si a él, de todas las personas a las que amaba y no hubiera deseado separarse, el era, al que mas extrañaría. Y otra vez, se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta en otro momento más oportuno, en que pudiera abrazarlo…

Ichigo…

Ningún shinigami pudo evitar pensar también en que ya era demasiado tarde, mas la tercera cosa que ocurrió, fue una indiscutible sorpresa para todos.

La pequeña shinigami que estaba a punto de ser atacada. Sintió como un fuerte golpe la hacía caer al suelo. Aunque tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ese golpe, venía dirigido desde una dirección totalmente diferente de donde se suponía que debía haber llegado. Recostada en el piso, abrió lentamente los ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

Ichigo estaba de pie justo delante de ella. Había detenido el golpe que había estado a centésimas de segundo de hacerla pedazos con su espada. Sintió el impulso de abrazarlo como había deseado hacía unos segundos, aunque algo le dijo que no lo hiciera, solo un presentimiento.

Una estrepitosa risa resonó por todo el lugar. Era ese odioso ser al que se enfrentaban.

La shinigami que yacía en el suelo tratando de asimilar aún la situación, vio como unas gotas de líquido carmesí caían al suelo. Era el pelinaranja, que había salido eventualmente herido al intentar protegerla. Parecía que a pesar de haber usado el Bankai no había podido evitar el ataque completamente. La herida irradiaba desde su hombro derecho, no era muy grande, y eso le alivió a la chica, pero aún así la morena no pudo evitar sentir algo de culpa por su estado.

--Ichigo…--comenzó a decir a modo de disculpa y agradecimiento. Esperaba que él captara ese mensaje, como siempre lo hacía.

El aludido ni se inmutó. Ella no esperaba una gran reacción de su parte pero su repentina indiferencia le sorprendió un poco. Conociendo a Ichigo estaba segura de que al menos escucharía un "_¿Estás bien?"… _pero eso nunca salió de los labios del chico. En lugar de eso, se limitó a mirar al frente y a darle la espalda.

--Me temo que has caído en mis redes—dijo el hollow—Una vez que he tenido el más mínimo contacto con la sangre de alguien a través de este brazo…la voluntad de esa persona me pertenece. Y no solo eso…he podido ver en el interior de tu mente, se absolutamente todo sobre ti ahora.

Byakuya quiso aprovechar la distracción del momento para volver a atacar al hollow, y también lo imitaron otros capitanes, como soi fong, Kenpachi, y también Yoruichi.

El final de la lucha parecía tener un final pronto. Pero…no todo podía ser tan fácil,

A una velocidad totalmente increíble, Ichigo estuvo mediando el camino entre aquel monstruo, y los shinigamis que se proponían su destrucción.

Las tres personas retrocedieron para quedar frente al chico que en ese momento estaba, inexplicablemente protegiendo a aquél a quien había querido hacía apenas unos minutos, matar con tanta rabia y vehemencia. Tenía sus ojos cerrados…sus expresión no denotaba ninguna expresión descifrable. Parecía calmado e impasible.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. Ante lo cual todos quedaron atónitos…Rukia, desde el suelo donde había quedado hacia unos minutos, vio con horror. Como las obres de color miel del chico, exhibían un amenazante y furioso color amarillo, mientras que todo el resto de los ojos que muchas veces le hacían sentirse tan confortable y feliz, eran de un apagado color negro.

_No puede ser…_

Fue lo que pensó.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_ o0o _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

Fin del capítulo 5!

Ojala les guste…dejen reviews a ver qué piensan n.n

Los que odian a Orihime, no se enojen con migo porque no le paso nada, pobrecita u.u, al menos como esta inconsciente no aparecerá por un tiempo XD

El próximo capítulo será todavía más interesante. (o eso creo, tengo que ver cómo quedará cuando termina de escribirlo XD)

Nos vemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Volví! Me había olvidado por completo de que tenía que escribir el cap 6. Porque esta semana empecé las clases (llorando) así que no tuve tiempo de escribir. Pero aproveché la tarde libre que tenía hoy para hacerlo

Este cap es bastante largo, al menos comparados con los que ya he escrito, me siento orgullosa u_u XD

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews n_n: sheni-chan, story love, Lulaa, Anita509, Euphrasie Elessar, Uchiha Katze, emiruki.

Cap 6

00000000000000000000000000000000

--parece que no entienden cuando les digo las cosas shinigamis—Decía el hollow—la voluntad de este chico, es mía. Y si a alguno de ustedes intenta atacarme, haré que él mismo se mate. Así que…tú, shinigami—Dijo dirigiéndose a Ichigo—Lucha con estas personas. Y mata a todo el que se te interponga.

Tal parecía que lo que había dicho, era verdad. Ichigo parecía dominado una vez más por su lado hollow. Así como le solía pasar hacía ya un largo tiempo, ates de someterse a aquel entrenamiento tan duro. Sus ojos no eran más que dos obres amenazantes llenas de odio, carentes de cualquier sentimiento que pudiera adjetivarse como bondadoso, como si los pensamientos de incontrolable furia del, ahora dueño de su voluntad, se transmitieran a través de esa parte de su anatomía. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a atacar desmesuradamente, se notó que la iracundia también se había apoderado de sus azorados movimientos.

Rukia lo miraba cada vez con más horror. ¿Cómo podía ser que el Ichigo que conocía pudiera estar haciendo eso? Incluso a sabiendas de que no fuera por propia elección. No podía asimilar ese hecho. Le dolía demasiado, y más cuando se dio cuenta de lo increíble y atormentadoramente similar que era esa situación, a la que había vivido hacía ya unos cuantos años. El nombre de Kaien acudió a su mente como si aflorara de su subconsciente en un intento voluntario de hacerla sentir peor. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Volvió a concentrar su atención en Ichigo. Estaba peleando con su hermano. Nadie de los que los rodeaban, deseaba hacer movimiento alguno, ya que ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Byakuya, que peleaba con un mayor cuidado que de costumbre, se atrevía a atacar por miedo a que el hollow cumpliera su palabra de matar al chico.

Y no era que a Byakuya Kuchiki le preocupara significativamente la muerte de Ichigo Kurosaki, pero tampoco iba a dejar que muriera mientras hubiera una posibilidad de salvarle, aunque no se agradaran mutuamente no era una persona tan infame. Y mucho menos lo iba a dejar morir después de que se había arriesgado para salvar a la pequeña Kuchiki. El honor no le permitía realizar tal acto.

Y ahora la shinigami morena, que se había puesto de pie de forma torpe, y acudiendo a la escasa concentración que tenía su cerebro para mandar las ordenes a las demás partes de su adormecido cuerpo, buscaba por todos los medios, una forma de que Ichigo volviera a ser el de entes. Una atormentadora duda le incordió en ese momento ¿Y qué tal si lo de kaien se repetía? ¿Qué tal si la única forma de liberarlo de ese sufrimiento era con la muerte?

El chico tenía el rostro crispado en una horrible mueca. Parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, y era difícil saber si el que se divertía era él, o el que estaba controlando sus accionar

.

A ella le dolía tanto verle así, de la misma forma en que se había sentido cuando kaien había muerto por sus propias descuidadas manos. Otra vez vio como el rostro de la persona que más quería se deformaba en una mueca feroz, en el sentido más animal de la palabra. Sus movimientos eran sueltos descuidados y veloces, parecía como si el ya excesivo poder de Ichigo estuviera creciendo gracias a su nuevo estado en el que sus instintos y su falta de escrúpulos se superponían a todo lo demás. Lo había visto en su forma hollow demasiadas veces, y a pesar de que nunca le había parecido algo muy bonito para apreciar, sabía que bajo la máscara se encontraba el chico bondadoso que ella tanto quería, pero ahora era diferente. No había nada bajo la apariencia que tenía en ese momento, salvo el vacío donde se suponía debía estar su corazón. Eso era, el chico solo era un cúmulo de instintos. Atacaba con frenesí, lanzaba espadazos sin meditar, y sus reacciones se desataban de manera brutal, incontrolable, sin el menor reparo en la posibilidad de lastimar a los que estuvieran alrededor, lo que, usualmente, detenía mucho su desempeño en la lucha.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Subconsciente de Ichigo:

Sentía como todos sus pensamientos le abrumaban. No podía ver absolutamente nada, estaba preso en la oscuridad de su propia conciencia, aunque de algún modo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y también sentía como en contra de su voluntad, o mejor dicho, movido por una voluntad contraria a la suya, estaba siendo forzado a hacer cosas que jamás en su vida haría. Solo pudo suponer que se hallaba en algún recóndito rincón de su mente, encerrado obviamente por elección de alguien ajeno a él, y no sabía por qué razón, ni quién lo estaba haciendo.

Alguien estaba detrás del escenario, moviendo los hilos de las acciones que realizara su cuerpo, del cual, había perdido el control absoluto. Y de una forma imposible de explicar, veía las imágenes de lo que estaba haciendo, eran difusas, y se fundían en el intenso color negro del desconocido lugar en donde se hallaba, como recuerdos perdidos en su propio subconsciente, recuerdos dolorosos que aparecían de forma fugaz, en donde las únicas emociones diferenciables entre las entremezcladas imágenes eran la desesperación y el miedo, miedo a hacer algo que él no deseaba.

Intentó recordar, algo, cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que le diera al menos un torpe indicio de donde se encontraba, o en su defecto, porqué se encontraba allí, mas no pudo recordar nada de lo que había pasado durante ese fatídico día. Su último y más reciente recuerdo era durante la noche anterior, justo antes de acostarse a dormir, lo que le dejó aún mas desorientado. ¿Estaría soñando?…quizá no había despertado aún…pero no. No era así. Algo le decía que estaba allí por una razón diferente, y que algo muy grave había pasado para encontrarse enredado en tan tremenda situación. Incluso podía estar seguro de no equivocarse al afirmar que todo había sido por culpa de su propia negligencia.

--No…--dijo con la voz entrecortada.

El sonido de su propia voz le causo impresión. Se sintió asustado al oírla. Apenas podía darse cuenta de que era su propia voz. Fue un sonido grave, sonaba como si se hubiese despertado de una siesta tan larga como una vida, era un sonido casi gutural.

Sabía que tenía que salir de allí como fuera, porqué alguien aguardaba su llegada, alguien le esperaba y estaba sufriendo por su ausencia. Cerró los ojos y vislumbró débilmente la imagen de una chica morena. Quiso concentrarse para tratar de recordar de quien se trataba. Apretó más los párpados para conseguirlo, y súbitamente, volvió a perder la noción de la realidad. La poca que le quedaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, la oscuridad le volvió a abrumar, ahora con suerte podía recordar quién era, ya no se podía acorar de su familia, ni amigos, ni siquiera donde vivía. No podía oír ni ver nada a su alrededor. El profundo silencio era tal, que cuando logró calmarse y bajar el ritmo de su acelerada respiración, pareció aún más intenso que antes y le hizo sentirse desolado. Tanía miedo, lo admitía muy abiertamente. Tenía miedo por no saber quién era, y por la posibilidad de no volver a recordarlo jamás. La sensación que tenía de estar dejando algo muy importante a sus espaldas le estaba frustrando, y esa frustración era tal, que podría haberse golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo hasta recordar con gusto, sin siquiera molestarse en sentir el dolor.

Despejó su mente de cualquier pensamiento. Solo para comenzar de cero otra vez. Se sintió gustoso de comprobar que aún podía pensar con claridad, aunque no sabía por cuánto tiempo mantendría dicha capacidad, ya que débilmente notaba como con cada segundo que pasaba su mente y sus recuerdos se volvían más confusos, y temía que muy pronto, también mermara su capacidad de moverse, e incluso la de razonar. Tenía que cuidar esta capacidad de pensar con todas sus fuerzas, porque en ese lugar, apartado de todo lo que alguna vez había amado, era lo único que le quedaba. Era lo único que le hacía sentir que todavía podía salir de allí, que le daba la certeza de que él mismo era real, y de que aunque desconociera totalmente el contexto de su situación, de que algún día había pertenecido a algún lugar.

Se sentía tan débil, que el peso de sus pensamientos le abrumó de pronto. ¿Y qué tal si nunca había pertenecido a ningún lugar? ¿Qué tal si había estado en esa oscuridad desde siempre y estaba condenado a pasar el resto de su vacía y miserable existencia en ese lugar? Eso no lo podía asegurar, porque sus más recientes recuerdos no eran de una mayor antigüedad que apenas unas pocas horas… desde el momento en el que había despertado…

Aunque de eso, tampoco estaba seguro, podía haber estado allí por años, minutos, incluso segundos, era demasiado fácil perder la noción del tiempo en esas condiciones, quizás, había estado en ese sitio desde siempre, y estaba condenado a despertar cada día en esa densa oscuridad dominado por su propia incertidumbre, condenado a cargar con el peso de la ignorancia de su propio pasado por el resto de su existencia.

Nada era seguro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso por fin le dio una certeza. La certeza de que no siempre había estado en ese lugar, él tenía un nombre, había hecho uso de él en algún otro momento de su vida, y se sintió aún mas desesperado por encontrar una salida. Aunque también, su repentino descubrimiento, le advirtió que poco a poco estaba perdiendo aquello que tanto deseaba cuidar, su propia capacidad de razonar, que había atesorado con tanto ímpetu. Y se preguntó lo que pasaría cuando se esfumara por completo… ¿Sentiría su ausencia? ¿O el hecho de no poder ni siquiera pensar le haría permanecer tan indiferente que ni siquiera notaría su precario estado? Si tenía que elegir…prefería lo segundo…

Enseguida se sorprendió de su forma tan abrupta de resignarse…a pesar de estar perdiendo su esencia…podía encontrar rescoldos de sus más fuertes características enterrados en algún recóndito lugar de sus pensamientos. Como su orgullo, o su indiscutible perseverancia. No iba a perder, o al menos, en su defecto, no dejaría de luchar hasta que sus fuerzas flaquearan de tal forma, que no fuera capaz de moverse. Probablemente ese estado tan precario en el que se encontraba, dominado por la inseguridad y la falta de certeza, le había inculcado ese comportamiento un tanto masoquista. Pero no le importaba, ya no, porque estaba decidido a recuperar la propiedad de su voluntad perdida, aunque eso le costara esa capacidad tan anhelada de razonar en el intento.

Volvió a recorrer con la vista el lugar. Nada más que negra oscuridad. De pronto llegó a su mente una nueva posibilidad. Acaso él estaba muerto. Por eso había ido a parar a ese lugar tan solitario, por eso no tenía algún recuerdo de un momento anterior a su encierro en este mundo casi inexistente. Para comprobar esa hipótesis, trató rápidamente de recordar lo que pudiera antes de no ser capaz de hacerlo definitivamente. Trató de acordarse de lo último que había hecho antes de aparecer allí, algo había tenido que pasarle…tenía la vaga sensación de haber conocido la felicidad en algún no muy remoto tiempo, sentía que había alguna vez tenido amigos…o una familia…a pesar de no poder recordar, tenía la seguridad de que así había sido…

Llegó a pensar, de una forma bastante sublime, que si estaba muerto, estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, no iba a quejarse de lo que le destino le tuviese deparado, incluso aunque lo que le deparase fuera la eterna condena en el vacío, pero supo después de pensarlo que no podía estar muerto…la muerte no debía traer consigo tanto dolor…y no estaba pensando precisamente en un dolor físico, porque no le dolía ninguna parte del cuerpo, podía sentir que estaba, como un pequeño recuerdo de lo que alguna vez habían sido sus extremidades…como figuras fantasmales y ligeras que podía mover fácilmente. A lo que se refería con el dolor, era el vacío constante que sentía oprimiéndole el pecho, la muerte podía traer aparejados muchos sentimientos, quizá el sufrimiento de extrañar a un ser querido, o las experiencias vividas que no volvería a sentir, pero eso era…nostalgia, solo nostalgia, no implicaba dolor alguno, al menos no para él, porque también de algún modo, traía un pequeño alivio, de partir a un mejor lugar, y también la esperanza de poder volver a ver a aquellos que había dejado en vida, cuando su respectivo momento llegara… el dolor que sentía iba más allá de lo carnal, era el intenso dolor de la punzante ignorancia, de no saber ni quién era, ni a donde pertenecía, incluso de haber perdido el sentido del tiempo y el espacio…por eso estaba tan seguro de que no estaba muerto. La muerte no debía traer…la nada, o al menos no de la forma en la que el la estaba viviendo, parado en el medio de un interminable vacío, casi sin poder moverse, en donde no se distinguían las dimensiones. Ni la altura, ni el ancho ni la profundidad lugar, de un modo tal, que podría haber estado corriendo todo el día en la penumbra sin tener una dirección definida. Un lugar tan calmo y silencioso, que se convertía en una presión incómoda sobre sus oídos, con una luz tan tenue…apenas suficiente para distinguir que no había nada a la vista excepto el interminable color negro que inundaba el lugar, y la única razón por la que sabía de la existencia de esa luz, era porque con suerte podía verse la palma de su mano al levantarla. Y se ponía más y más frenético a medida que el tiempo pasaba y el lugar le daba la impresión de que no había nada mas en toda la existencia que no fuera ese sitio desolado y lóbrego. Y que jamás habría algo más.

No era eso lo que se suponía debía sentir tras la muerte. No sufrimiento, sino paz.

Tal como iban las cosas, y de la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía cada vez mas pesado, y que su mente se sentía cada vez más incompleta, muy pronto ambos quedarían sumergidos en lo más profundo de esa oscuridad, provocando su desaparición perpetua.

Volvió a resistir el impulso de cerrar los ojos y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, por más que no fuese el que a él le hubiese gustado. Después de todo, el era…un humano, tenía fuerzas humanas dentro suyo, por más que se esforzara, tenía un límite, quizá, aunque no lo recordara en ese momento, había intentado convivir con un mundo al que no pertenecía durante demasiado tiempo. Quizá se mereciera lo que le estaba pasando…y esa era la única forma para exonerarlo de todo lo que había hecho.

Pero no. Otra vez esa sensación de que algo o alguien le esperaban le cayó encima. Esto no era sobre él sino sobre esa persona…. Si hubiese escogido ponérselo fácil desde el principio, probablemente su esencia ya estaría extinta. El debía luchar, por esa persona que le esperaba. No sabía quién era pero estaba dispuesta a saberlo. No pensaba desaparecer hasta saber al menos, la razón por la que le hubiese tocado tan patético destino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

De vuelta al seireitei:

Mientras tanto Rukia se sentía incapaz de respirar. El peso de la situación era enorme para ella, no podía soportar el pensamiento de que a Ichigo le pasara algo. Simplemente el imaginarlo le hacía tener ganas de ponerse a llorar en ese preciso instante. Y si no lo hizo, fue por estar cerca de su hermano, de otra forma, de haberse encontrado en cualquier otro lado, y con cualquier otra persona que no fuera él, estaba segura de que hubiese roto en un protuberante llanto.

Era una situación complicada para cada uno de los presentes, ninguno deseaba arriesgar la vida de Ichigo, por eso no podían atacar, ni hacer movimientos bruscos, a pesar de querer matar al hollow intensamente. Y lo peor era, que si la situación no mejoraba en poco tiempo, Yamamoto seguramente, daría la orden de acabar con él, a toda costa, incluso a expensas de la vida del muchacho

La única opción era dejar a pelinaranja inconsciente, de modo que el hollow no pudiera controlarlo más, aunque controlara sus acciones, no podría controlar un cuerpo carente de la capacidad de moverse. O al menos eso esperaban.

La lucha seguía sin descanso entre los contrincantes. De vez en cuando algún capitán trataba de atacar al shinigami carente de consciencia por la espalda, pero su velocidad había aumentado de tal modo que les era imposible tocarlo. Estaba luchando con demasiada intensidad. Cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo resultaba exacerbado a máximo ente el esfuerzo involuntario.

La shinigami que no se había movido ni un centímetro desde el lugar donde se había puesto de pie hacía unos minutos, no podía evitar pensar en el enorme esfuerzo que el mover el cuerpo le estaba costando a Ichigo, si es que estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

No sabía si desear que eso fuse así o no. Porque si Ichigo llegaba a saber lo que estaba haciendo, no podía ni imaginar lo desesperado que de seguro podía sentirse, ni el dolor que estaba sintiendo, tanto física como emocionalmente, por lo horrible que podía ser no tener control sobre sus actos. Pero si por el contrario el pelinaranja no estaba al tanto de la situación…tal vez no sintiera el dolor pero podía ser incluso peor…privado incluso de ver lo que hacía…con la conciencia muerta, encerrada en algún sitio sin salida.

Y se preguntó también, fuese cual fuese la situación de Ichigo, si el chico estaba luchando…o estaba completamente dominado por el poder de aquel monstruo.

--Kurosaki…vuelve en ti—le dijo Byakuya cuando con un choque de espadas, pudo acercarse lo suficiente al chico

--Es inútil capitán—le dijo el hollow—la única forma de que eso pase…es que yo decida liberarlo del control, o que me maten, pero todos sabemos que si no quieren que el chico muera, eso no puede suceder—les advirtió esbozando un desagradable sonrisa--¿No es así?

Ichigo hizo retroceder a Byakuya. Ambos estaban agotados, jadeaban notoriamente. Se miraban el uno al otro. El capitán del sexto escuadrón miraba al muchacho sin emoción aparente en los ojos. Mientras que su contrincante le devolvía una sonrisa salvaje y una mirada divertida.

--Nuestro turno---Dijo Soi Fong con Yoruichi a sus espaldas—no podrá ganarnos en velocidad, y menos agotado como está.

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron al ataque, y para su gran sorpresa, ninguna podía golpear al shinigami, quien evitaba los golpes a una velocidad sorprendente.

--Es estúpido lo que hacen…todos sus esfuerzos son vanos, puedo hacer que este chico sea mas fuerte que todos explotando su fuerza al máximo

--Eso es estúpido—le respondió Yoruichi—No importa que tú lo controles, en algún momento se le acabaran las fuerzas.

--es verdad—admitió sonriendo—Pero aún falta para eso, además…si veo que ustedes llegan a tomar ventaja, bueno…tendré que hacer que muera también. Admítanlo shinigamis, no hay nada que puedan hacer. Debería resignarse y dejar que él los mate—les recomendó.

Las dos chicas retrocedieron, tenían que buscar un plan para pasar sobre Ichigo sin provocar su muerte. La única forma era dejarlo inconsciente de modo que el hollow no tuviera nada con lo que amenazar. Pero... ¿Cómo hacerlo si no podían ni tocarlo?

--¿Se parece mucho a aquella vez no es asi?—dijo Ukitake a la shinigami de pelo negro. —Lo siento—le dijo antes de adelantarse para atacar al muchacho.

Ella solo bajo la mirada en respuesta, era demasiado similar, una persona a la que ella amaba estaba bajo el control de un ser detestable, cuyo propósito era el usarlo para asesinar a sus compañeros, incluso el parecido físico de ambas personas, era increíblemente similar… sin embargo…esta vez algo era diferente en la desesperación que dicho acontecimiento le provocaba a Rukia.

La pelea era hora tres contra uno, y sin embargo estaba muy pareja. Ukitake, Yoruichi y soi fong, contra un Ichigo exento de razón. Las primeras dos intentaban distraerlo mientras que el tercero aprovechaba los espacios libre para intentar golpearlo.

Una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Rukia. Bajó el rostro, de modo que no se veían sus ojos. No pudo soportarlo más. Veía como inevitablemente el cuerpo de Ichigo de cansaba, estaba jadeando demasiado. Ni siquiera él podía resistir tanto. Si eso continuaba…

--Ya basta—dijo en voz baja pero aún así audible—No pueden seguir forzando el cuerpo de Ichigo de esa manera, en algún momento eso le afectará seriamente.

--Rukia Kuchiki—Dijo yamamoto también desde donde estaba parado observando la situación—No se puede seguir luchando de esa manera, si no podemos hacer otra cosa que matarlo, me temo que no tendré otra opción que hacerlo.—se lamentó

Rukia levantó la mirada para observar al anciano. ¿Cómo podía resignarse a matar a Ichigo? No podía…No podía…Se sintió desesperada al darse cuenta del peso de las palabras de Yamamoto, al darse cuenta de las verdaderas circunstancias en la que se encontraba. El anciano estaba por dar la orden definitiva. Iba a matar a Ichigo, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitar eso.

--Parece que han decidido pasar sobre el cadáver de este shinigami con tal de deshacerse de mi.—dijo el monstruoso hollow—Bueno…entonces es hora de que me divierta un poco mas…¿Se atreverían a pasar sobre el cadáver de…Ella?—preguntó señalando a Rukia—por lo que veo…él se preocupa mucho por esa mujer—dijo refiriéndose a Ichigo.

Inmediatamente el shinigami sustituto estuvo sobre Rukia. Con el cortante filo de su espada rozando el delicado cuello de la chica. Ella estaba atónita y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta del panorama. Otra vez, estaba en peligro de muerte, por segunda vez en el día, y en esta oportunidad…su muerte estaba por ser provocada por él, por Ichigo. Pensó en que prefería haber muerto en la anterior oportunidad de haberle sido posible elegir, de ese modo seguramente habría evitado que Ichigo se encontraría en esa horrible situación.

--¡Rukia!—le gritó su hermano--¡Rukia mátalo!

Eso era lo que su hermano quería…que ella lo matase antes de que él la matase a ella.

Pero…¿Era realmente justo? ¿Qué ella lo matase para salvar su propia vida cuando el estado actual del Ichigo se debía a haberse arriesgado para salvarla a ella misma hacía un rato?

No, no lo era…

Y No pudo evitar pensar en kaien otra vez. Había muerto por sus propias manos…porque ella había preferido salvar su propia vida, aunque no le gustaba que así fuera. Le hubiese gustado poder decir sin culpa que lo había salvado para liberarlo de el estado de trance en el que estaba…pero cada vez que pensaba en eso, la culpa le invadía, porque muy en el fondo sabía, que su propia vida había estado entre las principales razones que la habían motivado a hacer lo que hizo.

Se preguntó lo que tendría que haberse preguntado en ese momento… ¿Qué era su vida en comparación con la de un ser querido? No sabía qué hacer, porque claramente la respuesta era "nada", pero incluso si dejaba que él la matase a ella, lo que de seguro pasaría si lo dejaba vivo. Sentía un propósito egoísta tras ese acto. Porque en el fondo deseaba morir para no tener que enfrentar en vida el sufrimiento de la perdida de Ichigo…porque no sería tan fuerte como lo había sido aquella vez para cargar con tanta culpa y tristeza. Ni siquiera podía entender cómo se las había arreglado para superarlo.

Ya había descartado su propia vida para considerar. Eso ya no importaba, de hecho en ese momento era lo menos irrelevante.

Aún así no podía decidir…si le dejaba con vida…el chico iba a terminar haciendo algo que no deseaba, en contra de sus propias decisiones…pero librarlo de ese estado de voluntad forzada, solo podía lograrse quitándole la vida… ¿Qué derecho tenía ella a quitarle la vida? No solo a él, a cualquier persona. Si su hermano deseaba matarle…aunque eso le doliera intensamente, era su elección, pero ella no le pondría una mano encima a Ichigo si eso suponía lastimarle. Había tomado su decisión.

Y se lamentó de no haber pensado eso en la noche que Kaien murió. Su mente le volvió a mostrar recuerdos de la vida de aquella época. La nostalgia la invadió. Y volvió a pensar en lo similares que eran las dos situaciones.

Quería a Kaien, lo quería mucho. Incluso en su momento sintió que no podía querer mas a una persona, que el afecto que le tenía era tal que le era imposible querer mas a alguien…sin embargo, ahora que tenía a Ichigo a punto de desaparecer de su vida, supo la verdadera diferencia entre ambos casos, y no se refería ni al contexto de la situación, ni a las personas que los rodeaban en ambas ocasiones, porque si de eso se trataba, la cantidad de discrepancias era innumerable, sino que supo la verdadera diferencia entre el afecto que le tenía a Kaien y el amor que sentía por Ichigo. Y era una diferencia enorme, abismal, y se sintió una tremenda idiota al haberse dado cuenta en ese momento en el cual no haría ninguna diferencia. Amaba a Ichigo, le amaba como jamás había amado a alguien, por supuesto que también amaba a Renji, a su hermano, a la gente con quien compartía sus días, su vida cotidiana, y había amado a Kaien… pero no de la forma en que le amaba a "él", Ichigo era él único capaz de azorar en su solitario corazón, el único que, a pesar de ser tan cabeza dura y muy idiota, le provocaba esas incalculables ganas de abrazarle y con quien sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa sin temor a sentir vergüenza. El le había mostrado un mundo nuevo, su mundo, le había brindado un nuevo hogar y le había hecho sentirse parte de un lugar, sentirse querida de verdad. Fue él quien le había mostrado lo que significaba una familia, algo que por la indiferencia que demostraba la familia Kuchiki no había comprendido hasta ese entonces.

--¡Rukia! ¡¿Qué no me oyes?! ¡Mátalo!—le volvió a repetir Byakuya.

Cada palabra que su hermano le dirigió, era una aguja que purgaba su conciencia. No iba a hacerlo. Se repitió constantemente que no lo haría, si Ichigo tenía que morir, no sería por ella.

De pronto se dio cuenta de algo que no había notado hasta el momento…el joven no se movía. El hollow le había dado la orden de matarle pero…a pesar de no haberse resistido ante las órdenes anteriores, esta vez no se movía.

--¿Ichigo?...—le llamó la morena para ver si podía hacerlo reaccionar. Supo que aún quedaban algunos rescoldos de conciencia en él.

000000000000000000000000000000

Subconsciente de Ichigo:

Estaba dispuesto a abandonar ese oscuro lugar. Su mente cada vez estaba mas llena de dudas, y al mismo tiempo más débil e incapaz de encontrarles sus respectivas respuestas. Su cuerpo era tan liviano que sentía que flotaba a pesar de estar tirado en el suelo ahogado en sus propios pensamientos

No sabía porque pero…estaba perdiendo la movilidad del cuerpo de un modo alarmantemente rápido, como si estuviese corriendo y saltando, haciendo ejercicio y agitándose excesivamente. A pesar de no haberse movido ni un paso desde que había despertado en medio del vacío.

Sus párpados luchaban por no cerrarse, su cansancio era tal, que sentía que en un simple momento de debilidad, en el que su perturbada mente flaqueara en un simple pensamiento de desesperanza, todo acabaría. Estaba a unos centímetros de la raya de la inexistencia. La oscuridad absoluta le ganaba de a poco, por décimas y centésimas.

Aunque quisiera, no podía moverse, necesitaba una razón para hacerlo, algo de donde extraer mas fuerza. Poco a poco perdía las ganas de buscar a esa persona que tanto deseaba. Su única razón de vivir hasta el momento, se le escurría inevitablemente de sus manos a una velocidad alarmante.

Todo acabaría en un segundo…ya no sentía el cuerpo…su mente era solo un ápice de lo que había sido su totalidad alguna vez. Incluso aunque en el fondo quisiera vivir, no le era posible hallar algún sentido a tal cosa. Su razonamiento estaba tan deteriorado, que se atascaba al intentar definir hasta lo más ridículo.

_Ya basta_

Oyó decir a una voz femenina. Se sorprendió. El retumbar de esa voz en el medio del intenso denso silencio le hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Había llegado a ese lugar como él?

No…no era posible. Ese sitio era demasiado desolado como para encontrar algún ápice de esperanza. Si lo que esa voz le transmitía algo tal como la esperanza, no estaba seguro de que pudiera encontrarla. Debía ser una trampa infantil que le jugaba su incompleta mente en ese estado de incapacitación.

_No pueden seguir forzando el cuerpo de Ichigo de esa manera, en algún momento eso le afectará seriamente_

La misma voz.

Otra vez acudió a su mente la imagen de esa chica de piel blanca y cabello negro. ¿Sería esa chica la poseedora de esa voz? Sonaba preocupada, aturdida.

Mientras pensaba en esa chica, varias cosas ocurrieron a la vez en su interior súbitamente. Algo despertó en él en ese momento. Su razón de vivir y salir de ese lugar volvió a encenderse, así como el fuego de su mente. Volvió repentinamente a pensar con claridad. Se sintió más completo. La impotencia se apoderaba de él.

Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar en algún lugar enterrado en el fondo de su cuerpo su voluntad perdida, y control de su accionar.

Se quedó estático, durante un lapso de tiempo que parecía no terminar. Acumulando fuerzas para no decaer más de lo que lo había hecho, para aprovechar al máximo la repentina convalecencia de su razón. Esperando para escuchar esa voz para que volviera a sacarlo de su letargo.

Pudo haber pasado cualquier cantidad de tiempo sin que se diera cuenta.

_Mátala._

Dijo una voz totalmente diferente a la que deseaba escuchar. Una voz fría, malvada. Profunda y áspera.

_¿A quién?_

Preguntó él.

_A ella…a la persona que tanto quieres._

¿A la persona que tanto quería? Entonces… ¿Había una? Había una persona. Lo supo. Sentía el dolor de su cuerpo, a pesar de ser ajeno a sus propios movimientos. Supo que sí había algo por lo que valía la pena soportar semejante suplicio, aunque por momentos le pareciera casi imposible.

Comenzó a contar.

_1, 2, 3, 4…_

Intentaba con eso, hacer mas perceptible el paso del tiempo. Sintió cómo se volvía mas fuerte a medida que avanzaba con los números. Solo necesitaba algo…algo más.

_¿A qué esperas? Mátala._

Ichigo repentinamente sintió una oleada de frío en el cuerpo. Era agradable. Lo único real que había sentido en ese monótono lugar. La única sensación que le mostraba que todavía se encontraba vivo, que existía, que sus miembros se hallaban allí.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que podía sentir su cuerpo. Había percibido el frío en su rostro, en sus manos...

Volvió a ver la imagen de aquella chica. Estiró la mano para alanzarla. Aunque tal y como el esperaba. Fue un intento estéril.

Hacía unos momentos, se había sentido tan perdido, que sintió que con solo un traspié podía caer al vacío para siempre. Sin embargo ahora con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más fuerte, poderoso, impotente.

La oscuridad persistía. Pero sentía como cada vez era más capaz de dominarla a su antojo. Muy pronto podía hacerla desaparecer para siempre

De pronto pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz que tanto esperaba.

_Ichigo…_

Decía la chica.

¿Quién era? ¿Por qué podía escucharla?¿A quién llamaba?

Unió la imagen de esa chica en la que pensaba con aquella voz. pudo ver como la imagen le hablaba ahora, le hablaba a él. Solo a él.

_Ichigo…_

De una manera tan veloz y corta, como el tiempo que separa el rayo del trueno. Todo adquirió significado.

Rukia.

Todo se aclaró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Ese era su nombre, así se llamaba. El estaba allí para atrapar a un hollow. Le habían privado de su voluntad y ahora estaba por cometer el peor acto que podría haber cometido. Del que se arrepentiría inexorablemente y haría su vida vacía y sin sentido.

Inesperadamente fue capaz de ver otra vez algo que no fuera el color negro. Se sintió algo ofuscado ante la repentina intensidad de la luz. Pero cuando pudo distinguir la imagen que tenía delante deseó con todas sus fuerzas volver a la solitaria oscuridad.

Rukia estaba justo frente a sus ojos, con la hoja de su propia espada a punto de atravesarle su fina garganta. La sola imagen de que eso llegara a suceder, le hicieron querer matarse a si mismo. No podía permitirse hacer algo así. Prefería pasar el resto de su miserable existencia en la oscuridad a que pasara aquello.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seireitei:

--¡Mátalo Rukia!—gritaba Byakuya.

--N…no—dijo ella.—Ichigo está consciente

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron. La chica estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Entre la espada de Ichigo y el muro de una de las construcciones del lugar. Su delicado cuello estaba por ser atravesado por el arma del joven que la tenía acorralada.

--¿A qué esperas muchacho? ¡Mátala!—le reprendió el hollow.

Ichigo abrió la boca mas no emitió sonido alguno. El flequillo le cubría los ojos, por lo que le era imposible a Rukia el vérselos. Aunque tal vez, en el estado en el que estaban, era mejor no verlos, estaba segura que de pasar eso, no podría esconder su expresión de profundo temor. No era lo que el pelinaranja necesitaba en ese momento.

Ichigo volvía a estar consciente, pero aún no era dueño de su accionar completamente. Apenas, y haciendo un esfuerzo casi mortal, era capaz de detenerse para no cortarle el cuello a la morena. Si algo llegaba a distraerlo, estaba seguro de que no podría resistir. Debía concentrarse en su totalidad, poner todo su empeño en proteger a Rukia.

Sintió una fuerte punzada en el estómago y luego en sus extremidades ¿Era posible que su intensa lucha mental estuviera provocándole ese errático dolor?

¿Cómo podía ser tan débil para dejarse llevar por las palabras de un miserable hollow? Eso eran…Solo palabras…

No se reconoció a sí mismo en ese aspecto.

--¡Mátala!—le volvieron a ordenar.

Lentamente la espada avanzó unos milímetros. El cuello de Rukia comenzó a sangrar levemente. Era apenas un roce. Pero avanzando de a poco, terminaría por cortarle la garganta.

Luchó como jamás lo había hecho, ni siquiera durante la lucha para obtener su bankai, ni en la batalla contra su hollow interior. Intentaba encontrar entre los miserables rescoldos que componían la poca consciencia que podía dominar en esos instantes, alguna señal de su propia voz, de su propia voluntad. Sabía que se hallaba allí en alguna parte.

Estaba seguro de que si la encontraba no sería capaz de controlarse por mas de unos segundos, pero estaba dispuesto a hallarla y arreglárselas mientras su tiempo de libertad durara, a encontrar la forma de liberarse completamente. Le costó muchísimo, pero logró dar con ella y hacerla aflorar a la superficie.

--N…No—dijo débilmente.

Rukia sintió una oleada de esperanza, tan confortante, que pensó que de pura felicidad podría caer al suelo.

--¿Qué dijiste mocoso? No voy a tolerar ese tipo de cosas. Si te dijo que la mates, lo harás.—Le contesto aquel detestable ser con furia en la mirada.

Un grito desaforado salió de la boca de Ichigo, dando la impresión de que el hollow estaba haciendo aún más presión sobre su perturbada mente. Al parecer era muy doloroso para el muchacho. Su debate interior le estaba tomando más trabajo del que él creía, volvía a flaquear. La presión aumentaba…ya no lo resistiría por más tiempo.

Se dejo llevar por el instinto e hizo lo que debía hacer.

Un enorme charco de líquido carmesí se extendió por el suelo. Tiñendo los alrededores de los shinigamis Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki. Nadie de los allí presentes, pudo creer que fuera a terminar así.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_-- o0o --_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--

Fin del cap 6! La verdad…no había escrito nunca un capítulo tan largo XD, siempre los hacía cortitos. Asi que comenten -_-

Bueno, lo que más espero es que les haya gustado… a ver qué piensan que puede haber pasado.

Adivinen! A ver quien acierta. XP

Los veo en el siguiente capitulo n_n

Suerte a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.

Y los que adivinaron son…

-

-

-

No lo diré ahora, se van a dar cuenta cuando lo lean… XD

Gracias a todos los que comentaron, de verdad me gusta mucho que me digan lo que les parece.

teoraK: me alegra mucho que te guste n_n, quizá tengas razón en lo que me dijiste, la verdad es que lo leí muchas veces antes de subirlo pero se me pasó eso, lo que quise decir con "impotente"(aunque no se a que parte exacta te referís, porque recuerdo que lo puse varias veces), era que a pesar de que Ichigo quería salir con todas sus fuerzas de ese lugar no podía…espero haberte aclarado la duda. Me alegra mucho que me hagan críticas constructivas n_n

Me di cuenta después de subir el cap anterior, que había una parte que no se entendía, que quedó inconclusa. Perdón por eso…la verdad es que no sé porque pasó…pero le faltaba una parte, que no sé porque cuando lo subí no estaba 0.o (aunque era muy cortita)

no lo pongo ahora porque supongo que si ya lo leyeron ya no les va a interesar…pero si a alguien quiere saberlo…en el próximo cap puedo ponerlo al final.

Ahora los dejo de aburrir. ¡Perdón!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cap7

Nadie podía creer que fuera a terminar así. La sangré se extendía por el suelo tiñendo todo a su paso.

La espada de Ichigo se había movido tan rápido que nadie supo exactamente cómo fue que todo pasó. Pero estaba claro lo que veían.

El pelinaranja tenía atravesado en el medio de su torso el filo negro de su propia arma.

Hacía apenas un segundo la cabeza de Rukia había estado a punto de rodar por el suelo, y todo a manos de la persona que ella amaba, sin embargo la espada había cambiado su dirección súbitamente.

En algún momento en el que su conciencia fue toda suya, en ese preciso y exacto segundo, el chico se las había apañado para herirse a sí mismo. Ahora había dejado de moverse, tenía la boca apenas abierta para poder respirar, estaba jadeando. Su respiración agitada fue lo único que pudo escuchar la morena durante los pocos segundos que reinó el silencio.

Se encontraba de pie, encorvado y con el flequillo sobre sus ojos, y permanecía en la misma posición que había adoptado mientras amenazaba a Rukia con su espada, solo que ahora, su propia arma le atravesaba la carne, provocándole una herida notablemente grade, un camino rojo sangrante que iba desde su hombro izquierdo hasta el principio del abdomen.

Rukia estaba completamente atónita. ¿Cómo podía haber pasado algo así? Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, denotaban su estado de estupefacción. Ichigo seguía parcialmente sobre su cuerpo, así como lo había estado cuando amenazaba con desgarrarle la garganta, pero ahora ella ya no estaba en peligro, sino que él lo estaba, sintió su respiración cerca de su cuerpo, y eso, aunque no disminuyó su preocupación, le hizo sentirse bien. Estuvo así con él durante un tiempo indefinido, haciéndose preguntas…llenándose de dudas a las cueles no podía encontrarles respuestas, y el hecho de que eso fuera así, le enervaba aún más. ¿Qué pasaría con Ichigo? ¿Sobreviviría a eso? Y si lo hacía… ¿Volvería a ser el de siempre?… ¿Y qué haría ella si no lograba conservar la vida? Tal como lo había pensado antes… no se sentía con la seguridad absoluta de poder vivir con ese tipo de tristeza nuevamente. No estaba segura de poder soportar la soledad una vez más. Ni siquiera sabía con certeza cómo había hecho para superar la pérdida de Kaien. Y ahora que se había dado cuenta del enorme amor que sentía por ese joven tan cabeza dura, una realidad sin él se le hacía incluso más solitaria y tétrica.

Se concentró inevitablemente en aquellos pensamientos que rondaban por rincones bastante oscuros, porque todo lo que era capaz de sentir en ese momento era incertidumbre por la desesperación, Desesperación por la incertidumbre. Nada más. El hecho de que su futuro fuera tan incierto le abrumaba como si estuviese en medio una densa nube, donde la respiración se le dificultaba, y el uso de sus sentidos se le imposibilitaba hasta el punto de marearla.

Durante el tiempo en que Rukia se perdió en sus propias y atormentadoras dudas, su hermano junto con algunos otros capitanes se encargó de matar al hollow de una vez. Ya había causado suficientes problemas, debían aprovechar el momento en que aparentemente Ichigo estaba libre de su control.

La morena apenas podía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era asegurarse de que Ichigo estuviera bien.

--Ichigo…--le llamó un poco temerosa—Ichigo ¿Puedes oírme?

Lentamente el muchacho dejó de tener fuerzas para sostenerse a si mismo, la voz de Rukia le hizo reaccionar, se había mantenido de pie para estar alerta pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que estaba en los brazos de la morena, se dejó vencer por el dolor, de modo que inevitablemente cayó sobre ella, quien antes de caer al suelo lo detuvo abrazándolo.

Estaba frío. Su temperatura corporal era alarmantemente baja.

El pelinaranja se sintió muy feliz de comprobar que su accionar volvía a ser completamente suyo, que la capacidad de discernir el bien del mal volvía a estar bajo su propio juicio. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos pudo sentir el dolor punzante, mucho mas fuerte que antes. No se podía quejar de todas formas, ya que era la herida que él mismo se había hecho. Pero en verdad dolía. Era probable que muriera muy pronto, y aún así la satisfacción de haber salvado a Rukia hizo que eso no le importara demasiado, podía morir sin resentimientos, porque si salvar la vida de la shinigami suponía dar la suya a cambio, estaba dispuesto al intercambio con muchísimo gusto. Solo, le hubiera gustado decirle cuanto le importaba…

La chica de baja estatura se las arregló para quitarle la espada a Ichigo del cuerpo, algo que hizo que manara más sangre de la herida, y que él exhalara un pequeño suspiro en señal del dolor. Rukia se manchó con la sangre al abrazar a Ichigo, pero no le importó de todos modos. Lo rodeó con los brazos en un gesto de infinito cariño y agradecimiento, tratando de no excederse con la fuerza para no provocarle más dolor. Verlo allí tan vulnerable, permitiéndose a el mismo desmoronarse sobre ella, escuchando su acalorada respiración y sus leves suspiros de dolor le hacían sentir cierta ternura, no era que le gustara que estuviera tan herido pero… se sentía muy feliz al saber que él se permitiera tener debilidades frente a ella, le daban más deseos de los que tenía de estar a su lado por siempre, y cuando pensó eso se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que tal vez no saliera de esa situación.

El muchacho perdía mas fuerza cada vez, cerró los ojos que hasta el momento había mantenido apenas abiertos y escondidos en el espacio que había entre el hombro y el cuello de la shinigami. Cuanto le hubiera gustado corresponderle el abrazo, de veras que le hubiera gustado. Pero no podía moverse, sus brazos colgaban sin vida flanqueando el cuerpo de la chica, la fuerza que había acumulado en sus rodillas para mantenerse erguido comenzaba a faltar.

Y se dejó caer en los brazos de la chica. Ella tiró la espada manchada de rojo carmesí al suelo, en un intento desesperado por poder sostener mejor al pelinaranja. Cuando él empezó a caer, sus hasta ahora controlados impulsos de llorar fracasaron al instante.

--¡Ichigo!—le llamo entre lágrimas para hacerle reaccionar--¡No por favor!

No sabía a quién, pero imploraba que nada le sucediera. Estaba pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas, a cualquiera que fuera capaz de hacer algo, incluso si existiese una entidad superior de la cual desconociera su existencia, le rogaba a quien fuera que salvara la vida del shinigami sustituto.

Rompió en un abundante llanto.

¿Qué importaba a esas alturas? ¿Qué le importaba si estaba su hermano? ¿Acaso algo que no fuera la seguridad de Ichigo importaba? Ya no tuvo el menor reparo en que alguien le pudiese ver en ese estado de debilidad, no podía hacer otra cosa que llorar desconsoladamente frente a esa imagen. Cayeron al suelo por el peso del joven, que notablemente sobrepasaba el de ella.

Le habían dicho que los sentimientos tales como la tristeza o el amor no servían para otra cosa que para distraer y debilitar a un guerrero, que llorar no era otra cosa que la manifestación física de la tristeza, y que hacerlo solo denotaba que el cuerpo había sucumbido ante tales sentimientos, imposibilitando la concentración en la lucha. En otras palabras, solo conducían inevitablemente a la muerte.

Pero eso no podía ser cierto, esos eran los principios más faltos de sentido de los que había oído. Hasta el más poderoso de los guerreros podía caer ante la trampa de los sentimientos. Nadie era inmune al amor, ni siquiera el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki, que aparentaba tanta frialdad, quien había estado casado, e incluso había roto las reglas adoptándola a ella misma por cumplir el último deseo de la mujer que había querido tanto. ¿Es que ella no estaba en su total derecho de sentir? Podía amar, odiar, sentirse feliz, desolada, asombrada, irritada…Así como todo aquel ser vivo que tuviese conciencia o razón. De repente dejó de estar de acuerdo con aquella lección, la encontró inútil, carente de cualquier sentido, y se recriminó a si misma por no haber sido capaz de haberlo visto antes. En verdad había sido una idiota si había aceptado esa filosofía para guiarse en sus acciones. Una soberana idiota.

El grito que pegó Rukia hizo que todos repararan en la situación. Habían estado demasiado concentrados en terminar con el hollow, tanto, que se habían olvidado de la herida que el shinigami sustituto se había hecho a si mismo.

Ichigo había caído al suelo con la morena, esta última lo había colocado sobre su regazo, la cabeza anaranjada del muchacho descansaba sobre sus piernas, y ella lo abrazaba, le tocaba el rostro dormido y también el cabello. Era un gesto pueril, pensaba de una forma muy infantil que tal vez de ese modo, podía mantenerlo vivo, aprisionando entre sus brazos la vida que poco a poco se le escapaba. Estaba cubierta de sangre, incluso podía decirse que más que el mismo herido, pero su desesperación era tal, que ni siquiera había reparado en eso, y si lo había hecho le importaba tan poco como la luz del sol poniente que le daba justo en los ojos.

La lucha no había sido tan larga. Aún no era de noche, el crepúsculo se alzaba sobre ellos, dándole un aspecto incluso más tétrico a la imagen para Rukia

No siempre era así…porque el crepúsculo podía parecerle hermoso, pero lo único que le sugería en el contexto de ese momento, era una despedida, el final inevitable de algo, y era eso lo que trataba de apartar de su mente con tanto ímpetu.

Unohana acudió para ayudar a los dos jóvenes en cuanto pudo oír el grito de súplica de la morena.

El hermano de Rukia también se acerco, increíblemente, preocupado por el pelinaranja, al igual que Renji.

Byakuya Kuchiki no podía hacer más que mirar con arrepentimiento en los ojos. Le había ordenado a su hermana matarlo cuando el chico estaba consciente. Era la segunda vez en el día que el pelinaranja arriesgaba su vida por la shinigami que había adoptado.

A Rukia le costó más de lo debido alejarse del pelinaranja. Llegó un momento en que su insistencia por permanecer al lado de él fue tan grande que entre dos ayudantes de la capitana del escuadrón cuatro tuvieron que sostenerla. Ya que Unohana había pedido explícitamente que mantuvieran la distancia para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo.

Ichigo no podía moverse, otra vez estaba atrapado en un lugar oscuro, aunque pudo diferenciar claramente su situación actual de la anterior, en la que estaba siendo controlado. Porque esta vez, en vez de estar encerrado en su propio subconsciente por elección de alguien más, y totalmente ignorante del porqué, era la debilidad y el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento lo que le impedía abrir los ojos. Además, a diferencia de la anterior ocasión, esta vez, podía razonar todo con asombrosa claridad, algo que no sabía si agradecer o no, porque era precisamente por eso que el errático dolor de su cuerpo era tan agudo. Y era por eso que el peso de la realidad le caía encima de un modo tan brusco y doloroso, y que sus dudas eran atormentadoramente profundas. ¿Moriría allí? No se lamentaría. Había estado más que dispuesto a dar su vida por la de Rukia. Pero… ¿Habría al menos una remota posibilidad poder ver a Rukia antes de que eso ocurriera? Si lo que le esperaba era la inexorable muerte… ¿Podría de alguna forma decirle a Rukia cuanto le importaba antes de que el momento llegara? Se maldijo por haberlo descubierto justo en una situación de tanta gravedad, en la que descubrirlo no había servido para otra cosa que arraigarse más a la vida de un modo doloroso. En la que descubrirlo solo servía para decepcionarlo por no haberla podido besar…

Era cierto que si moría…probablemente no recordara a la shinigami ni las ganas de abrazarla que tenía, y eso no debía suponer ningún sufrimiento porque, no podía llorar por algo de lo que ni siquiera tuviese conocimiento de su existencia, pero aún así se le hizo doloroso imaginar un mundo donde esa memoria no existiera.

Supo que si deseaba con tantas ganas que Rukia supiera lo que sentía, que lo lamentaba y que le estaba infinitamente agradecido por todo lo que había hecho por él, que su más grande deseo era permanecer su lado… él tenía que llegar a ella, incluso aunque el simple hecho de abrir los ojos y mirarla terminara de consumir sus escasas fuerzas, ese era su deber, decirle que la quería. Y si no hacía el esfuerzo de mover los labios y pronunciar las palabras, nadie lo haría por él. Debía hacerlo él mismo. Por eso, aunque muriera por el vigor que tal cosa suponía, iba a arriesgarse.

Rukia dejó de forcejear con quienes la tenían agarrada por os brazos a unos dos metros de Ichigo en esos momentos, al darse cuenta de que era inútil. Su hermano le había dicho que se detuviera. Eso no le importaba mucho, pero no tenía caso tratar de liberarse, ella no tenía la fuerza para soltarse, y menos bajo el llanto que la consumía y hacía que sus movimientos fueran demasiado torpes. Aunque se rindió, eso no hizo que los dos shinigamis disminuyeran la fuerza del agarre. La chica se dejó caer al suelo arrodillada y bajó la cabeza, de modo que el cabelló le ensombrecía los ojos, y no fue posible ver cuando una lágrima solitaria brotó de estos, hasta que cayó al frio suelo, un pequeño rastro del protuberante llanto de hacía unos minutos.

Unohana estaba curando a Ichigo, hacía lo que podía, lo que estaba al alcance de sus habilidosas manos. Habilidosas, pero no mágicas, y hasta ella lo sabía, le estaba costando mucho hacer algo por el muchacho en el estado en que se encontraba.

Ukitake se acercó para ver qué podía hacer. Se colocó al lado de la capitana.

-¿Cómo está?—preguntó mirando al desvalido con tristeza en la mirada.

Por lo que más temía en ese momento, era por la muerte del shinigami sustituto, porque era muy posible que no saliera vivo de esa situación, y él mismo sabía, casi al igual que la mayoría de los allí presentes, que tanto Rukia como Ichigo se necesitaban mutuamente, y ni siquiera habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar de ello. Si eso terminaba ahí, sería una perdida grave para muchos, y más para Rukia.

--bueno…es obvio que está muy mal—dijo sumamente preocupada y riéndose nerviosamente--¿Cómo es que pudo herirse a sí mismo de esta forma?—preguntó desconcertada—ha perdido mucha sangre, lo único que puedo hacer es detener la hemorragia y cuando termine llevarlo inmediatamente a otro lugar donde lo pueda tratar mejor, no hay nada más. El resto depende de sus ganas de vivir. Si tan solo esa humana con poderes curativos estuviese consciente. —dijo entre suspiros.

Rukia también pensó eso, se recriminó a si misma por tener pensamientos tan crueles, porque lo único que le hizo desear que Orihime estuviera consciente, era su capacidad para curar a Ichigo. Pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra ese día, iba a tener que ser de la forma difícil, iba a tener que dejar la vida de Ichigo a manos del cruel destino. se alegró de que el muchacho tuviese esa monstruosa fuerza de voluntad.

El chico que se encontraba en el suelo abrió los ojos lentamente. Movió un poco la cabeza para buscar a quien quería, vio que Rukia estaba a unos metros detrás de la mujer que lo estaba atendiendo. No sabía de dónde, pero tenía que extraer fuerzas de algún lado para poder hablar, estaba demasiado débil. Estaba experimentando el verdadero infierno, el dolor era demasiado, y sentía con cada gota de sangre que perdía, como también perdía una gota de vida, eso era la verdadera muerte, la había sentido en muchas ocasione, le había pisado los talones innumerables veces, pero esta vez, estaba a muy poco de alcanzarla completamente.

--No te muevas Kurosaki-san—le dijo Ukitake suavemente—trata de mantenerte con vida.

Él movió la cabeza un poco y posó su mirada en Rukia. Ella estaba mirando el suelo.

Ichigo tosió inevitablemente un poco de sangre. Por lo que Rukia levanto la mirada raudamente al oírlo para comprobar lo que había pasado. No pudo evitar sentir el flujo de felicidad que le invadió cuando vio que sus antes perturbadores ojos, volvían a ser aquellas obres color miel llenas e bondad, con aquel característico brillo de pasión que solo Ichigo poseía. Se sintió aliviada, no quería apartar la mirada de allí, por temor a que de un momento a otro el brillo que tanto quería desapareciera para siempre.

--Lo siento…--le dijo Ichigo con la voz entrecortada. Tenía que admitir que con el solo y simple hecho de hablar, sus fuerzas disminuían constantemente--¿t…te lastimé no es así?

--Por favor no hables muchacho…--Le suplico Unohana.

La voz áspera Ichigo le hizo a Rukia sentirse horrible, se sintió más culpable de lo que se había sentido antes. Inconscientemente dirigió una de sus manos al pequeño corte que tenía en la garganta, ¿Acaso el idiota se estaba refiriendo a eso? Sintió unas enormes ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza. De no haberse encontrado en tan pésimas condiciones, de seguro hubiese llegado allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo hubiera dado una patada en el rostro por tal estupidez.

--Ichigo eres…--comenzó a decirle la morena entre sollozos—Un estúpido—le aseguró mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y melancolía.--¡¿Cómo puedes hacer semejante pregunta?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de las heridas que tienes tú?! ¡¿Y todavía preguntas por un insignificante corte en el cuello?!…como si eso importara…--le dijo intentando controlar el llanto—idiota.

El herido se limitó a sonreír, jamás le había dado tanto gusto que ella lo llamara idiota. Se sintió repentinamente en casa. Aunque le pareció muy raro y fuera de lugar la imagen de la shinigami llorando con tanta vehemencia.

Aún no le había dicho a Rukia lo que le quería decir, por lo cual se había arriesgado a abrir los ojos aunque supusiera tan tremendo esfuerzo.

--Rukia….yo---dijo antes de romper en una horrible toz.

La aludida lo miró con espanto.

--¡Te dije que no hablaras Ichigo Kurosaki!—le reprendió Unohana.

--Ese idiota…siempre desobedeciendo las normas…--Dijo Renji que estaba al lado de Rukia junto con el capitán del sexto escuadrón.

--¡Ichigo!—le llamó la pelinegra.

Pero este no respondió esta vez, solo cerró los ojos por la falta de fuerza después de tan repentina toz. No podía más…no podía más…estaba demasiado agitado otra vez…

Todo era un caos. Sus últimos recuerdos antes de cerrar los ojos y perder la conciencia fueron un caos. Mucha gente gritando, el dolor tan agudo que sentía en el cuerpo, personas corriendo con mucha prisa, la indiferente mirada del hermano de la morena…y la cara de desesperación de Rukia mientras le gritaba que no se muriera, manchada del rojo de la sangre de su propia herida.

--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_ o0o _--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_--_

Bueno ya vieron como seguía la cosa…yo quería crear suspenso pero…¿era demasiado obvio lo que iba a pasar verdad? XD

¡Acertaron todos!

¿Quedó muy cortito el cap? XD

Bueno lo que pasa es que…decidí hacer un capítulo final bieeeeen largo… así que dejo una pequeña partecita antes.

Aunque de todos modos no he decidido si hacer varios caps más o finalizar la historia en el siguiente. Que dilema XD

Ya veré cuando empiece a escribir.

Antes de irme…una pequeña preguntita para todos… ¿les gustaría que la historia terminara con un lemmon?

Aún no he escrito ninguno pero…sería una buena oportunidad para comenzar… aunque depende de si ustedes creen que todo terminaría bien con algo así.

¡Díganme que le parece mejor!

Bye!


End file.
